


【柴哈】合集

by ariseonefor1



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariseonefor1/pseuds/ariseonefor1
Summary: 之前搞过的几篇柴哈，之后大概不会再搞了，存个档。全部是初稿，有错字。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 4





	【柴哈】合集

1.烂俗爱情故事

刘昊然打来电话的时候，张若昀正在高架上。路上堵，下午五点的北一环高架车挤车，恨不得连空气都不给过，喇叭声一个接一个，有脾气暴躁的车主探出头来就是几句国骂。  
张若昀平时不是个路怒族，此刻也被炎热的温度和堵车闹得头脑发胀，坐在车里跟着骂，手里夹着烟，一手在车里翻来覆去的找打火机。  
刘昊然的电话就是这时候进来的，手机响得张若昀直皱眉，一边摸打火机，一边伸长了夹着烟的手要去接电话，扒拉开路虎前面乱七八糟的摆饰拿到手机，结果一个没拿稳，手机和烟一起掉车坐垫下面了，好不容易捞起来手机，着急忙慌地刚接起来那边就给挂了，一看来电记录，好嘛，是刘昊然，打了三个电话，愣是一个没接到。  
没办法，张若昀只好播回去，没人接，张若昀又打，电话嘟嘟响了一分多钟接通了，张若昀一句喂还没说出口，那边就干脆利落的挂了电话。张若昀不信邪，再打，关机了。  
操！烟烟掉没了，打火机打火机找不到，小情儿还挂他电话，这嚷嚷出去谁不说窝囊。  
张若昀狠狠骂了一句，也只能拿车靠背撒气。  
刘昊然是张若昀包养的小情儿，是个演员，今年刚22。  
张若昀遇见他的时候他才18，正经北舞的学生，穿着件校服蹬着辆自行车往电影面试的地方赶，到地方的时候脑门上都是汗，站在电梯口左右张望，看到张若昀西装革履的走过来就礼貌地问他：“您好，请问您知道电影面试是在哪里吗？”  
那天张若昀去那个选角工作室打发时间，那工作室他朋友开的，他路过就顺道上去看看，消磨了半天觉得没几个看得上眼的刚打算走，就在电梯口被拦着问路。  
问路的男孩声音清亮出挑，张若昀斜着眼去看，看到一张还带着婴儿肥的脸蛋，一双漂亮的眼睛，一管挺翘的鼻子，嘴边笑出来的小虎牙，还有敞开的校服，校服里汗湿了衣领的衬衫，就跟青春电影里的男主角一模一样。  
后来张若昀回忆，他觉得那天自己是被下了降头，不然怎么好好的问个路就请了个祖宗回家。  
说刘昊然是祖宗，这话是真的没错。  
刘昊然刚跟张若昀的时候，正是莽撞意气的年纪，拍完了一部贺岁片，口碑票房都不错，张若昀就琢磨着给安排个大制作，结果刘昊然不领情，跑去参加个当兵的综艺。  
虽然是综艺，但好歹也是真的去部队，肯定不比跟那些吃饭做游戏的综艺轻松，张若昀不乐意小孩去受这个苦，又不好意思直讲，就靠在门边收着手看刘昊然收拾行李，凉飕飕地说：“去参加那个干嘛，有这空不如多陪陪我。”  
刘昊然说：“哥你不知道，我爸就是军人，我从小就想当军人，多好玩啊！”  
张若昀冷哼一声说：“好玩？晒掉你一层皮我看你还好不好玩。”  
刘昊然还想说什么，张若昀没理他就走了，过了两天张若昀去他的公寓一看，人早屁颠屁颠跑去录综艺了。  
张若昀气他不听话，招呼都不打一个就走，就有心凉着他，憋着气三个月没联系刘昊然。等录完了综艺，小孩回了北京，行李刚放下就跑到张若昀的四合院，怎么说就是不走，大夏天的本来录节目就晒红了脸，现在又硬生生晒黑了一个度。  
张若昀心里到底不落忍，开了门让刘昊然进来，又给他倒了杯鲜榨的芒果汁。杯子握在刘昊然手里，冰块叮叮当当撞着杯壁，阳光照着他半张脸，毛茸茸的睫毛上明晃晃地挂着难过，刘昊然眨着一双眼看了张若昀半天也不说话，张若昀被他这幅样子闹得心里头烦，没好气的开口：“有话就说！”  
刘昊然也不跟他吵，手指甲剐蹭着杯子，一杯芒果汁在他手里握得冰都要化完了才说话。他说：“哥，我想你了。”  
男孩低哑的声音传到张若昀耳朵里，跟受了天大的委屈一样，眼里亮晶晶的含着水，好像再多说一个字眼泪就要流下来。  
这一句哥给张若昀叫得瞬间哑火，立刻坐到刘昊然面前好言好语：“怎么了这是，多大的人了怎么还掉眼泪啊，好啦，哥也想你。”  
刘昊然还是不抬头，张若昀心疼的不行，心里怪自己几个月不联系怕是吓到小孩了，于是手捧着刘昊然的脸温温柔柔地去亲他的唇，又贴着他的额头慢慢地哄。  
哄着哄着就哄到床上去了。  
彼时张若昀想，刘昊然估摸着是个雏儿，自己温柔点，争取给他一个美好的初体验，结果没想到现实给了他一个响亮的巴掌，刘昊然看着跟个可爱的柴犬似的，结果到了床上一口咬住张若昀的喉结，凶得像饿了几天的狼。  
刘昊然第一次开荤，一下操得比一下深，恨不得把囊袋也挤进去，张若昀被他玩的喘不上气，拉着他的手求他慢一点，刘昊然不理，跪爬的姿势操腻了就把张若昀抱在怀里，挺着腰颠弄，张若昀腰上发软，一个没跪住坐了下去，粗长的阴茎狠狠地碾过他的敏感点，操进了后穴深处，高热的后穴吸得刘昊然青筋暴起，翻个身抬高了张若昀的腰，肉棒仔仔细细的磨过深处丰沛绵密的软肉，张若昀被他操得求饶的话也说不出来，只能缩在刘昊然怀里小声地叫床。  
真他妈的丢人。  
被小自己九岁的男孩压在浴室的墙上操了第四回的张若昀浑身发红，晕过去之前他一边被内射一边在心里头骂自己。  
给操了就给操了吧，事后张若昀看着刘昊然那张若昀挑不出毛病的脸宽慰自己，活虽然差点，但这么盘靓条顺的男孩，自己也算占了便宜了。  
那之后两个人也消停了一段时间，可是好了没几天又不行了——刘昊然去演了个小成本网剧。  
网剧是个青春片，他本色出演，没想到就火了，一时间好像全世界男男女女的初恋都长着他这张脸。张若昀对这种一年能出十几部的网剧嗤之以鼻，但他毫不怀疑刘昊然会火，这小孩长得太好看了，鼻子眼睛嘴巴长得恰到好处，多一分多了少一分差点味儿，演的也好，天生是吃这碗饭的。  
周围的人都夸，张若昀也连带着自豪起来，当天晚上就开了刘昊然最喜欢的一辆hke去找他，在刘昊然的公寓里黏黏糊糊的调戏他，问他想不想哥哥，哥哥带你吃饭去。  
刘昊然那时候正在家看剧本，见到他来撂下剧本跟个小炮弹似的跑过来抱他，一脸兴冲冲地说，哥，我接了个电影，演军人！  
张若昀一听，得，骚话说了半天合着都说给空气听了，只好顺着刘昊然的话说：“什么电影啊我怎么不知道。”  
刘昊然说：“是个主旋律电影，我演年轻时代的将军！”  
张若昀立刻不高兴了，刘昊然又瞒着他自己做决定，他抬高了声音说：“就那个台词都没几句的电影？不是跟你说不拍了吗？”  
刘昊然还是一副很期待的样子，说：“哥，这角色好，我剧本都看了好几遍了我肯定能演好！”  
张若昀在心里翻了个白眼。他从来不怀疑刘昊然的业务能力，他说能演好就肯定能演好，但这事就不是能不能演好的问题，这电影刚立项的时候张若昀就知道，群像片，又是主旋律，多的是腕儿大资格老的戏骨前辈，每个人能分到的镜头十个手指头都数不满，一群年轻演员，到时候上映了，能分他几分钟镜头？就算他演好了这角色，又有几个人能记得？  
张若昀跟刘昊然摆这个道理，恨不得一二三四五六给他写成论文，结果刘昊然就是不听，跟他顶嘴，说角色没有高低贵贱之分，这是他的追求，张若昀不懂。  
这一下说得张若昀从沙发弹了起来，气得跺脚，说：“行，我不懂，你懂，你不把我放眼里是吧，你以后有啥你别来找我！”  
刘昊然还是笑嘻嘻的，一点不怕，歪过半个身子抱住张若昀的腰，一双透亮的眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，委屈撒娇的样子像极了只可怜的奶柴，抱着张若昀来回晃，嘴里还甜滋滋的哄：“哥你别生气，我就你一个，我不找你还能找谁啊。”  
张若昀被他磨得火一下就灭了，这小孩就是算准了自己受不了他这幅样子，一有点事儿就知道撒娇糊弄，偏偏张若昀还就吃这一套。  
张若昀伸手捏他的脸，刘昊然被捏的有点疼，抱着张若昀的手就顺着衣服下摆往里伸，去摸张若昀的胸。  
张若昀觉得这势头不对，一把按住刘昊然的手矮着身子要躲，结果没躲掉，被刘昊然结结实实地吻住，小虎牙咬着张若昀丰润的唇，又给骗床上去了。  
卧室昏黄的灯光下，小祖宗一双葡萄似的眼睛冲着张若昀笑，甜蜜地说：“哥，我真喜欢你。”  
  
我是不是太宠他了，从五点等到六点终于挪了几个车身的张若昀坐在车里琢磨。  
他从前也包过几个女孩，清一色可爱甜美的模样，一个比一个听话，就没见过刘昊然这样的，给安排好的事不做，床上压着金主，平时要求还多，不给张若昀抽烟，不让张若昀去那些酒局，张若昀一不乐意他就拉着脸低着头，嘴唇抿成一条直线，一副油盐不进的样子。偏偏他生起气来比平时还好看，气势上来一个眼神能让张若昀软了半边身子，只能点头通通答应。  
这事张若昀也不是第一次琢磨，可每回一想起刘昊然那张脸，他就马上泄火。要是赶到刘昊然在他身边的时候，他连琢磨都来不及琢磨，只顾着带刘昊然去吃好的玩刁的。  
其实说到底还是喜欢，他刘昊然就是招他张若昀喜欢。

晚上七点，张若昀终于下了高架，方向盘一打，往刘昊然的跃层公寓去了。  
进了小区上楼，打开门一看，屋里黑漆漆的就亮着一盏地灯，刘昊然窝在落地窗前的木地板上，低着头，边上放着几个空了的啤酒罐，知道张若昀进来不看他，也不说话。  
张若昀走到他旁边，问他：“干嘛呢这是？”  
刘昊然不理他，手里握着手机。张若昀叹了口气，蹲下身，又问他：“什么时候回来的？吃饭了吗？下午那阵给我打那么多电话，是怎么了？”  
提到电话，刘昊然松动了些，抬起头看他。  
他这时候已经卸了妆，头发软趴趴的，脸蛋水嫩的透着亮，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，看起来像个高中生。  
他这副模样看得张若昀心痒痒，刘昊然前边儿接的是个大男主剧，剧拍了快半年，俩人聚少离多，张若昀实在是想他。  
于是张若昀就伸手去拉刘昊然，还没碰到手就听到刘昊然说：“你下午为什么不接我电话？”  
“嗨，这不是，手机扔车里我一时没找到嘛。”  
“你答应过我，今天去接我的。”  
“今儿不是堵路上了嘛。”  
“不是因为在搂着姑娘喝酒吗？”  
张若昀懵了一会，脑子里迅速检索自己最近的种种表现，确定自己没有任何越轨行为之后底气十足地炸了，连珠炮一样大呼冤枉：“谁告诉你的我搂姑娘喝酒了？！我下午听你经纪人说你杀青回来了我就开车往这儿赶，路上堵车，手机一响我就找了，这不是没找到吗，我想接你来着，那我也得能走得掉啊，我不过就是没接到电话，你还直接挂我电话呢！你先告诉我谁在你面前抹黑我的！”  
刘昊然斜倪了他一眼，说：“别人告诉我的。”  
“谁告诉你的？怎么别人说啥你都信，我跟你说的你就不信了？”  
张若昀说完这一句，刘昊然没有接话，房间里一时安静得如山雨欲来。  
张若昀突然有些后悔。他是有过前科的，俩人刚勾搭到一起的时候，他也去过不少皮肉酒局，有次不知道怎么的漏到刘昊然那去了，这小孩硬气，当场就说了要散，张若昀废了好大的功夫，再三发誓不再去那些乌烟瘴气的局才把人哄回来。  
从那之后张若昀就觉着自己在刘昊然面前矮了那么一截儿，总也理亏。  
但是现在，张若昀自认已经说到做到，身正不怕影子斜，就算惹刘昊然不高兴，也不能背这个黑锅。  
想到这，他挺了挺腰杆，把那么点后悔憋回心里。  
张若昀瞅着刘昊然的脸色，在漫长的沉默里惴惴不安。

“你说什么了？”过了一会，刘昊然终于开口了。  
“你跟我说过什么！”刘昊然腾地一下站起来，“你跟我说过什么？三年了，你去哪干什么你跟我说过吗？好，你不跟我说，我跟你说，可你呢，你在乎吗？！心情好了你回两句心情不好直接消失，我跟你说我喜欢你，我想你，我都是认真的，可你呢？”  
“我想做什么，你认真听过吗？”  
“我跟你说的话，你认真听过吗？”  
他鼻尖挂着眼泪，失控了似的吼完，又像累了一样，放低了声音说：“哥，我喜欢你，你没钱没势我也喜欢你，我知道你就是看我长得还行才跟我一起这么久，你把我当包养的情人，不接我电话，不来接我，其实也没啥。”  
“我知道你不爱我。”他抬头抹掉鼻子上的眼泪，说：“但是我不一样，我想见你，想跟你谈恋爱，我爱你。”  
  
手机从刘昊然手里掉到地上，撞得啤酒罐噼里啪啦的崩开，张若昀无心去看，刘昊然的暴起让他愣住了，他不太明白，理不清刘昊然为何发了这么大的火。  
他毫无头绪，耳边嗡嗡的，全都是刘昊然的声音在说，你不在乎我，你不爱我。  
张若昀也站起来，他看着刘昊然，声音低低的，像是在自言自语。  
他说：“你觉得我不在乎你，我不爱你，是吗？”  
刘昊然不说话了，男孩脸上熟悉的冷漠狠狠刺痛了张若昀的眼睛，他突然抬高了声音，大声地说：“我不在乎你？这世界除了你爸妈最在乎你的就是他妈的我！你说不喜欢我出去喝酒，行我不去，你说抽烟不好，行我戒，我他妈抽了快十年的烟了！我认识你才几年？！就为了你一句话我成天在办公室嚼口香糖，你说我不在乎你？我他妈就是太在乎你！”  
张若昀握着拳，在黑暗的房间里走来走去，他眼睛发酸，不知道是生气还是难过。  
“你在新疆拍戏，两个月，我怕你吃不惯，又怕伤你自尊心，我在你旁边酒店住了两个月没敢去找你，做好了你爱吃的让你助理送去，那两个月你吃的每一顿饭都他妈是我亲手做的！”  
“你说我什么都不告诉你，行，你问问你自个儿，你又跟我交过什么心？你做什么事之前跟我通过气儿吗？！你其实打从心眼里就瞧不起我！”  
“刘昊然，就你他妈的有心是吧，我要是不在乎你，不爱你，我早他妈把你蹬了。”  
张若昀说够了，眼泪也流了满脸，他背过身，指甲掐进肉里，肩膀不受控制的颤抖。  
张若昀一向是个理智的人，按道理，在刘昊然说自己不爱他的时候，他就应该拿着车钥匙开门走人，或者是把银行卡甩在刘昊然的脸上叫他滚，这样才像个金主的样子，他有千万种选择，可他偏偏选了最不合适的那种。  
就像他的爱情，有千万种开始的方式，他偏偏选了最困难的模式。  
张若昀对爱情从来没有一个正确的认识，他的父母教给他的是无尽的争吵和冰冷的离婚，在他父母的爱情里，他得到只有空荡的家和每个月按时打来的生活费，长大之后，他身边的那些朋友大多数都与他一样，除了不幸福的家庭和钱之外，他们一无所有。  
金钱、奢侈品、跑车和枕边千篇一律的长相，这些就是他们这种人爱情的全貌，对于他们身边的人来说，他们意味着所有东西，唯独不意味着爱。  
刘昊然却是个意外。  
三年前的那个电梯口，男孩带着一身的朝气和永恒的爱意走进张若昀的世界，雪白透亮，永不熄灭。  
张若昀如何不知道刘昊然爱着他，又如何不知道刘昊然这是在试探他。少年人的爱好想法都写在脸上，不加掩饰，他的爱是阳光，照亮张若昀心里的那片荒凉森林。  
可刘昊然的欲望却像席卷一切的飓风，他渴望张若昀的脆弱，想要张若昀自己扒开自己的那层壳，把柔弱的心掏给他，他要张若昀的一句爱，这对年轻躁动的刘昊然来说，意味着确定。  
这个按钮按下去，那么迎接张若昀的，将是飓风中心，那独属于张若昀的，平静温柔的星空。

这股从三年前呼啸而来的飓风残忍又坚决。他的风墙乖张，风眼的宁静和温暖却诱惑着张若昀，他屡次犹豫，没有足够勇气穿过凌厉的风墙走进去。  
他一次又一次选择逃避，而现在飓风失去耐心席卷海面，不由分说的裹挟起他，刺骨的暴风仿佛要割去他的骨肉。  
张若昀手足无措，他也想成为刘昊然心里与众不同的人，可他不知道该怎么做，钱是他唯一拥有的东西，也是他唯一能给刘昊然的东西。  
可是现在，刘昊然告诉他，他不需要那些。  
刘昊然需要自己爱他，可张若昀偏偏不会。  
  
也许他该走了。  
不知在房间里站了多久，张若昀感觉自己头晕，突然的剖开外壳让他感觉到寒冷，他慢慢的转过身，想去找车钥匙。  
刘昊然在这个时候抱住了他，男孩收起了刚才所有的锋芒，风暴安静了。  
刘昊然抬起手擦干张若昀脸上的泪痕，手指勾着他通红的鼻尖，轻声说：“若昀，你爱我吗？”  
张若昀不说话，他靠在刘昊然熟悉又安全的怀抱里，男孩温柔的语气让他恍惚，他感觉自己被带出风墙，飓风终于停下，仁慈地将他被送上干燥的海岸。

刘昊然说：“若昀，你爱我吗。”少年的尾音像断掉的咏叹调，带着轻轻地叹息，抚摸着张若昀的后颈。  
飓风敞开了自己，锋利的风墙变成了甜蜜绵软的云朵，张若昀抬起头，长满青草与玫瑰的风眼里没有洪水猛兽，只有一只胖胖的柴犬，开心地朝他奔来，伸出舌头亲昵地舔他的脸。  
刘昊然贴着他的唇呢喃：“若昀，我爱你，你呢，你是想继续包养我，还是打算认真爱我？”  
“我他妈的一直都认真。”张若昀抵着刘昊然的胸膛，抱起那只柴犬，走进澄清的风眼里。

2.缪斯

I'd like to see you wear the perfume in the rosebushes，and the perfume is the only thing you wear.

张若昀是一名调香师，在香气的世界里颇有天赋。  
对气味的敏感让张若昀的童年并不好过，那时他还不懂得如何处理从四面八方顺着鼻子争先恐后涌进他大脑的气味，后来他长大了一些，父母离了婚，他随着母亲来到了巴黎，在这个浪漫的国家，他明白了自己的天赋有多么的珍贵，他在巴黎的大街小巷不知疲倦的探寻着属于他自己的，短暂却深刻的气味世界。  
直到现在，他三十岁，成为了世界著名的调香师，建立了自己的香气帝国。  
张若昀的天赋不只在于分辨气味，更在于他善于分类和归纳。将不同的气味分类，把合适的几种气味搭配在一起，在大脑中预演出搭配后的效果再付诸实际。  
张若昀可以分辨出每个人在不同情绪下散发出的味道，别人依靠眼睛识人，他依靠鼻子。他可以在复杂的气味里精确地捕捉他想要的味道，追踪它、抓住它、驯服它，并最终把它收进自己的香水瓶里，成为自己下一个伟大的作品。  
为了更好地运用自己的天赋，张若昀养成了随时对周围的气味分类的习惯，比如说现在。

张若昀坐在酒吧半封闭式的包间里百无聊赖地整理着周围各色人等身上的味道：那个穿短裙的女人倚在吧台招手时散发出梅雨季返潮的旧毛巾味；角落喝醉了的中年啤酒肚男对着服务员破口大骂时是阴沟里老鼠皮毛的味道；吧台后面无表情调制鸡尾酒的酒保指缝里散发着潮湿黏腻的腐肉味；门口几个打扮夸张不断往内场张望的男女闻起来像沾满手汗的旧纸币。  
张若昀把胳膊架在沙发靠背上，身旁喝得满脸通红的合作方一身的汗酸味让他感到不悦，但这次他是回国来谈生意的——他的品牌进军亚洲市场，需要一位合格的代言人。这意味着张若昀不能跟以前一样，面对不喜欢的酒局转身就走，他需要亲自把关，香气的世界是自由的，但生意却需要循规蹈矩，顺势而行。  
就在张若昀的耐心即将耗尽时，一阵他从没有闻到过的味道飘进了他的鼻子。  
像是被人当头一棒，张若昀的大脑在那一刻突然清醒，他忙不迭地推开挂着谄媚笑容的合作方，跨过包厢半开放的门跑到二楼玻璃栏杆边上，绷紧了神经在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里寻找。  
张若昀从酒吧复杂又让人焦躁的烟酒味中努力剥离着那个特殊的味道。那股气味像一只温暖的手，指尖顺着他的后背往上，柔软的手掌带着暖和的细小气流拂过张若昀的耳垂，温和地转过他的脸，将他焦急的视线带到身后。  
张若昀感受到自己的心脏在加速跳动，他急切地遁着那个味道去看，终于在二楼包厢的暗处找到了它的主人。

那股气味在找到它的主人时变得更加纯粹了。空气里令人紧张的焦土味像斗败了的猎犬迅速退去，张若昀盯着那个人高瘦的侧影，细细嗅着空气中的味道。

是馥奇香调，混合了胡椒与薄荷。

那个人被一群男男女女围在中间，穿着一身简单却价值不菲的圆领白t工装裤，脖子上挂着一条细金链子，露出锁骨中间的小痣，短袖挽在肩膀处，手臂奶白色肌肉上覆着一层薄汗，吧台暖黄的灯光穿过玻璃灯罩落在他轮廓分明的侧脸上，他的笑容让他的四周升腾起芒果的清香，冲淡了胡椒的辛辣，中和了他身上少年人的灼热。  
张若昀向来擅长处理并归类复杂气味的大脑罢了工，他感觉自己像被丘比特射中的阿波罗第一次遇见达芙妮，他情难自禁，似乎自己的半生所追求的就是这个味道，他控制不住自己的身体，忍不住朝那个人迈出了一步。  
那个人喝酒的动作忽然停了下来，像是感受到了张若昀的视线。他转过脸，透亮的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，薄厚适中的双唇，是一张难得一见的帅气脸庞。  
那股亲近的果味在男孩发现张若昀盯着他的脸看时就如晨雾一般快速消失了，取而代之的是香草馥郁和雪松的冷冽，揉碎在迷迭的浓香之中。  
张若昀敏锐地察觉到，那不是对陌生人的敌意，而是一种探究和挑衅。迷迭浓烈的味道没有那么友好，却又因为裹挟着香草而变得柔软，如同长着细刺的玫瑰，向张若昀的方向生长蔓延，男孩似笑非笑地眼神与他交融，玫瑰的枝条缠绕上他的双腿，往上强势地扼住他的喉咙，让他动弹不得。

张若昀知道，这个男孩在暗示，在向一直盯着自己，眼神暧昧的陌生人暗示。

男孩似乎认为张若昀接收到了他的暗示，于是这股混杂了情绪后变得更加诱人心魂的香气便陡然变成从高山汹涌而下的泉水，铺天盖地砸向张若昀的所有感官，封住了张若昀的嗅觉，让他除了男孩的味道之外什么都闻不到，香气就像一双带电的手，噼里啪啦地张若昀的大脑里作乱，轻而易举地挑起了他身体里最原始的欲望。  
张若昀的喉咙上下滚动着，他终于放弃抵抗，大步向那个人走了过去。

他的怀抱闻起来像大海。

被男孩压在酒店大床上深吻时，张若昀迷迷蒙蒙地想着。  
床边散落着两人的衣服，男孩的手掌握住张若昀的腰，另一只手捏着他的下巴与他接吻。男孩的吻技高超得不符合他的年龄，他的舌尖煽情地舔过张若昀的上颚和双唇，嘴里残留着啤酒的麦芽甜味，和呼吸中酒吧燥热的气息混合在一起，像火苗迅速点燃了张若昀的身体。  
男孩探索完了张若昀的双唇，顺着他的侧颈一路舔吻，张若昀被他的亲吻迷得神智不清，整个人舒服的陷在大床里，就在他感觉自己快要睡着的时候，男孩尖利的虎牙不轻不重地咬住了他的喉结。  
张若昀不受控制的叫了出来，双手撒娇似的缠上男孩的肩背，轻哼着：“别咬……”

男孩抬起头，眼睛里透露着狡黠，他的手沿着张若昀的腰往上到他的胸前，拇指狠狠地碾过张若昀的乳尖，在听到张若昀黏糊的惊喘后满意的开口调笑：“哥，你胸好软啊。”  
男孩叫他哥，好像他们是相爱已久的情人。  
张若昀羞得满脸通红，不肯看他，男孩也不在意，双手还在张若昀的胸膛不停地使坏，对着胸口的软肉又抓又揉，指腹时不时地逗弄着挺立的乳尖，从胸口传来的快感让张若昀不知所措，他的额头满是汗水，无助地弓起上身，却只能依靠面前作恶的男孩。  
舒适的快感让张若昀无知无觉的张开了腿，腿侧轻轻蹭着男孩的腰，嘴里呜呜咽咽，男孩终于玩够了他的胸，亲吻着他的唇安抚着，捞起张若昀的双腿架在臂弯处，亲昵地问他：“以前做过吗？”  
性爱中的男孩像深不见底的大海，海水的腥味和临近深海的窒息感使张若昀意识混沌，过了一会才反应过来男孩的问话，摇了摇头。  
男孩笑了，把张若昀的双腿压向两边，低声哄着：“那就好，放松，受不了就叫我。”  
男孩嘴上说得温柔，身下狰狞的性器却毫不留情地探入张若昀的身体。  
“呜……”张若昀颤抖着，混沌中只听到男孩的名字，陌生的触感让张若昀本能的想要逃开，可男孩握着他腿弯的手劲很大，他浑身发软，只好张开被吻得红肿的嘴巴求饶：“不……进不来……太大了……不行的…”

男孩充耳不闻，进入的动作强势坚决，他亲吻着张若昀的唇，勾缠着他的软舌，在张若昀放松下来时猛然挺腰，粗长的肉棒完全进入了他的身体。

“呜！”被猛然操开身体的痛苦让张若昀闷哼出声，十指不自觉的抓着男孩的后背，他泪眼朦胧看向身上的男孩，祈求他能轻一点慢一点。

被温暖后穴包裹的快感激发出了男孩的掠夺欲，张若昀哀求的眼神让他兴奋，他攥住张若昀的双手，不顾他的求饶，大开大合地动了起来。

紧窄的内壁被粗大的性器无情的破开碾磨，完全勃起的性器狠狠地磨过身体里最敏感的一点，每操进去一次湿润的后穴就会缩紧，然后又被操开，这股从未体验过的快感从小腹流向四肢百骸，在张若昀的身体里炸开，让他头皮发麻，不自觉的想要更多。

他张开唇，探出殷红的舌头向男孩索吻，带着泣声求他：“快一点，舒服……再快一点操我……”  
男孩直起上身，胯贴着张若昀的屁股大力操干，毫不留情地抽插，全根进入又全根抽出，性爱中的男孩凶猛话少，只顾恶狠狠地操进张若昀的身体深处，硕大的龟头抵着前列腺摩擦，快感让张若昀既兴奋又害怕，他抓着床单被迫承受着男孩不停歇的凶狠操干，前端的性器颤抖着吐出白液，后穴痉挛，只能失神的叫床。

这感觉像是完全坠入了深海。  
张若昀被男孩抱起来坐在他怀里时哭了出来，比刚才更硬的性器因为这个姿势进得更深，他靠在男孩的肩窝里小声地哭，带着鼻音的哼叫既甜又腻，男孩故意逗他，问：“舒服吗？”  
张若昀在他皮肤上蹭着点头，男孩抱着他颠了两下，性器磨过后穴里的软肉，张若昀被这两下操得浑身战栗，身体做好了被猛操的准备，可男孩却停下了动作。张若昀抬起潮红的脸蛋看他，软舌讨好的舔着男孩的唇，屁股小幅度动着，让男孩的性器磨过后穴的敏感点，男孩纵容了张若昀的小动作，靠着床头半躺下来，一只手臂枕在脑后，好整以暇地看着张若昀在他身上磨蹭。  
张若昀迷蒙着双眼，后穴得不到彻底满足的滋味让他感觉空虚，后穴深处的软肉抽动着，渴望着男孩的肉棒能动一动，狠狠地磨过他敏感的嫰肉，把那处淫荡的嫰肉操个透，最好能射在里面。  
张若昀舔唇，双手握住男孩宽大的手掌带着他覆盖在自己的胸上，被把玩的尖尖的乳头讨好地蹭着男孩的掌心，男孩会意，五指随意地玩弄着张若昀绵软的胸，敏感的男人立刻弓起上身，发出难耐的轻喘，男孩身上依兰的热烈烧得张若昀浑身发红，嘴里一边胡乱恳求着男孩慢一些，一边挺着腰射出了第二轮，精液溅在男孩轮廓分明的腹肌上。  
“揉揉胸就能射？哥你怎么这么敏感？真的是第一次？”  
男孩放过了张若昀的胸，长着薄茧的手握住他的性器来回撸动，指腹磨着马眼。刚高潮过的男人哪受得了这个，张若昀拉住男孩的手腕眼里噙着泪摇头，男孩却拂开了他的手，一双湿漉漉的狗狗眼看着张若昀，像受了天大的委屈一样撒娇：“哥，你都射了两轮了，我这一次还没到呢，你不心疼我吗，是不是得补偿补偿我？”  
张若昀被男孩操得意识昏沉，又贪恋男孩插在他身体里的肉棒，看他这一副委屈的样子立刻俯下身去亲他的唇，嘴里含含糊糊的哄着：“心疼你……你，你快动动吧，操我……呜啊！”  
张若昀一句话还没说完，男孩就晃着公狗腰凶猛地动了起来，一边双手掐着张若昀的腰迫使他配合自己的动作，一边快速的抽插，粗大的性器在张若昀的身体里不停地冲撞，顶弄的他双腿发软跪坐不住，只有倒在男孩的怀里呻吟求饶。  
“慢一点……呜呜……射给我吧求你了……”

男孩对他可怜兮兮的求饶置若罔闻，他的动作越来越凶，又抽插了百余下，埋在张若昀后穴的火热的性器变得更大，男孩低吼一声，更用力地顶进后穴深处，囊袋严丝合缝的贴着张的臀，龟头抵着后穴的软肉磨了两下，在听到张若昀崩溃似的抽噎声之后终于心满意足的射在了他的身体里。  
性爱之后的男孩怀里散发着浓烈的麝香味，这股味道和男孩抚摸他后背的手掌一样温暖醇厚，身旁赤裸性感的男孩身上还有着木炭的烟火味，手臂环绕着他的后背，湿润的唇吮吻着他的额头、鼻尖，又贴着他的唇厮磨。张若昀感觉自己像是被人从翻滚的深海里救上来，又被温柔的抱坐在燃烧的壁炉旁边，男孩身上比木房子还要安稳的气味安抚着张，他在男孩的抚摸下昏昏欲睡，恍惚间听到男孩低声问他的名字，他嘟囔着回答了，也不知男孩听清了没有，便枕着他的胳膊睡沉了。

张若昀是被玫瑰的香气唤醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，刚一动弹，从腰和某个地方传来的酸痛就让他呻吟出声，他张了张口刚想喊，男孩便坐到了他床边扶住了他。  
张若昀抬头，面前这个跟他翻滚了一夜的男孩早已穿戴整齐，一双黑亮的眼睛看着他，小心地扶着他让他躺下，见张若昀直愣愣的看着自己，男孩露出尖利的小虎牙笑，低身在他的额头上亲了亲，说：“后面我帮你上过药了，好好休息，我该走了，以后有机会再见。”

男孩要走了。  
这个房间里的气味——玫瑰的香气，薄荷的清透，还有芒果的水润都将跟着男孩一起消失，像退了潮的大海，阳光带走了海上的风雨，也带走了他的宽阔、他的波谲、他的温柔和他的野性。

“等等！你，你叫什么？”  
张若昀看着男孩拿起桌上的帽子戴好，走到走廊打开门，慌张地开口问。  
男孩挑挑眉，转过身向床上等他回答的张若昀飞了个吻，又把两根手指放在额头朝他敬了个酷酷的礼，还是一副狡黠的笑。  
他眨眨眼睛说：“下次告诉你！”  
说完便关上房门，一阵柠檬和玫瑰的香气从男孩的衣角溜出来，跟着风一起躲过沉重的木门，飘到张若昀的床边，和床上男孩残留的温度一起，骚动着张若昀的神经。

三个月后。

“张总，到了。”司机的话打断了张若昀的思考，他握着一瓶香水坐在车后座，手里拿着试香卡放在鼻下轻嗅，他看着车窗外的杂志摄影工作室，心里很是烦躁。

他今天是来考核品牌代言人的，张若昀的合作人向他推荐了一位新生代演员作为代言人，一切准备就绪，就等着他拍板定案，可张若昀的心里却不乐意，因为他早已有了人选，他忘不了那个和他有一夜之缘的男孩。

张若昀从那天男孩离开后就钻进调香室潜心制香，那个男孩给了他太多的灵感，他需要整理它们，把它们融合在一起，装进瓶子里，送给那个有如缪斯的男孩，张若昀有心寻找他，可他走出调香室，还没来得及去问就被各种工作忙得晕头转向。无论如何，他的代言人非那个男孩莫属。张若昀这样想着，推开了摄影室的门。

摄影室里每个人都在忙碌着。几个助理推着摆满衣服的活动衣架跑来跑去，化妆师拿着刷子化妆品站在摄像机后严阵以待，绘着天空与云朵的幕布前围满了端着相机的摄影师，越过层层人群，张若昀终于看到了闪光灯下的主角——

男孩半裸着上身，披着一条绿色的毛毯。他背对着张若昀，头上反戴着一顶卡其色的棒球帽，他宽大的双手扯着毛毯的边角，双臂跟着摄影师的指示挥动着。他随意的抬起手臂，后背上匀称的肌肉跟着他的动作鼓起，流畅的线条从男孩的后颈开始一直延伸向下，隐藏于盖在他后腰的毛毯里，如同崎岖神秘的山脉，岩石的冷酷和悬崖上欧石楠清淡的香气让张若昀想起圣经里说的迦南美地，那流淌着奶与蜜的神圣山川，想来也不过就是这样的了吧。男孩就这么抬着手臂，就如举着天火的普罗米修斯，下一秒转过身，便会把象征着起源和智慧的天火交给他。神明的灵魂被鹰啄食，可神明却永远坦荡无畏。

张若昀愣在了原地，直到身边的助理提醒他，摄影已经结束了，可以去会议室了的时候他才回过神，跟着助理推开会议室的门。

是带着薄荷和胡椒的馥奇香调，还有芒果的清香和香草的甜蜜。  
熟悉的香气让张若昀猛然抬起头，他看到在会议室的那一头，一个长相帅气的男孩正笑着看他。透亮的眼睛、挺直的鼻梁，还有嘴边的小虎牙，夸张的红色衬衫在他身上只有少年的张狂，在满室馨香的红色里，张若昀只看得到男孩的脸，他的耳边仿佛欢欣着一整个盛开的春天，只听得到男孩亲昵地向他打招呼。  
“你好，我叫刘昊然。”

3.梁上燕

共王十三年一月，青阳大君阿苏勒·吕归尘·帕苏尔率青阳虎豹骑发兵中州，另遣铁甲军南下攻云、雷二州。四月，下云州，六月，雷州降。  
同年，中陆摄政王姬野灭胤，以中、宛、越三州建燮朝。  
此后九州三分，东陆羽族以锁河山天堑为障，偏安澜、宁，青阳帕苏尔雄踞北陆，与中陆燮朝之战一触即发。

冥冥甲子雨，已过立春时。  
这一年立春将过，万物复苏，正值羽族一年一度的风翔典之际，一队中陆使团以祝贺之名来到了澜州羽都。  
这队使团递了通关文书，由驿丞领入驿馆歇息，翌日，澜州羽皇风天逸于蓁林宫设宴款待使团。  
席间种种按下不表。宴罢，使团首领于偏殿单独求见羽皇。

风天逸坐在偏殿榻上，看了看面前使臣送上来的地图，地图上绘着九州三陆，却与如今天下局势不同。风天逸打量了一眼殿中垂首躬身的使臣，凭着软塌，问道：“使臣千里迢迢从中陆来到我这澜州，送来这地图是何意？”  
使臣拱手：“回羽皇陛下，此乃九州的未来，亦是羽族的未来。”  
“使者说的羽族未来，便是指这地图上的越州？”  
“若是陛下愿以羽族鹤雪术士以及轻甲相助，那么羽族将得到的就不只是一个越州。”使臣说着，借助衣袖的遮拦偷偷地去看榻上的风天逸。  
风天逸以指叩桌，面上喜怒不显，使臣见他一语不发，心中忐忑，于是低身叩首，从袖中掏出天驱宗主的指环举过头顶：“北陆帕苏尔在雷州一战损失颇重，青阳大君本人更是因为狂血身受重伤，在北境卧床不起，此时正是你我两国进攻的大好机会。事成之后，除了越州疆土，我国皇帝愿将这枚指环赠与陛下，以彰两国之好！”  
指叩桌面的声音停住了，大殿内针落有声，半晌，传来风天逸的声音，他葱白的手指按着那张地图，笑说：“这便是姬野的意思？”  
使臣听到风天逸直呼燮朝皇帝名讳，心中不忿，但碍于此行目的只能咽下这口气，跪在殿中行了大礼  
“自然。”  
“如此甚好，这份地图本皇很是喜欢，你回去告诉中陆皇帝，等风翔典结束，我会亲自修书一封遣人送去，到时候就由使者替本皇带回去吧。”风天逸抬手唤来护卫“更深露重，就让护卫送使臣大人回驿站吧。”  
使臣见他收下地图，顿时松了口气，向风天逸行了礼，便退下了。

那厢使臣刚随护卫出了宫，这边风天逸脸上的笑容便放了下来，他冷哼一声，两指将案上的地图捻起来，凑近了塌边的烛火。  
火舌刚烧了地图一角，门外有宫人进来通报：“启禀陛下，仰月宫差人来问，陛下的事可处理好了？再不回去，酥酪便要凉了。”  
一听是仰月宫来报，风天逸立刻起身，脸上顿时如春风化雪，与方才周旋使臣时判若两人，他一双碧蓝的眼睛笑弯起来，道：“知道了，我这就回去，太医嘱咐的，那边可都安排好了？”  
“回陛下，都预备好了，但主子说，要等您回去才肯喝药。”  
听了宫人的话，风天逸随手将地图扔进火盆里，穿戴整齐，疾步往仰月宫走去。

进了仰月宫，殿内锦绣堆叠，烛火通明，风天逸屏退了左右，撩开珍珠帘幕，一阵松木香气扑面而来。  
只见一位身着云纹白衣的男子椅在软塌旁，手中拿着份军报正翻看着，一头长发自鬓边各编成两股束在脑后，系着北陆独有的狼牙饰物，露出一张年少清俊的脸，眉似墨画，目若明珠，丰神俊朗，如松柏之茂，正是使臣口中本应在北陆“重伤卧床”的青阳大君，吕归尘·阿苏勒·帕苏尔。

吕归尘见风天逸进来，忙放下手中军报，刚要起身，就被两步走到榻前的风天逸按了回去。  
吕归尘反握住风天逸的手，领着他坐到自己身边  
“人走了？”  
风天逸点头，见吕归尘没有后话便问：“你就不问问我，姬野给我什么好处？”  
“越州疆土，还有天驱指环。”  
“你怎么知道？”风天逸有些惊讶，随即徉怒道：“原来大君在我身边按了眼线，不知我做了什么，竟让大君这般不放心我？”  
吕归尘与风天逸在一起足有三年，了解他的个性，知道他这话只不过是逗弄自己，也不跟他置气，脸上还是挂着笑，端起矮桌上的描金小碗，舀了一勺热乎的酥酪，送到风天逸的嘴边。

“我当然不放心，澜州与北陆相隔千里，你若有什么意外，我只怕自己赶不及回来保护你。”  
吕归尘这话说得真诚熨帖，风天逸受用得很，吃了一口喂到嘴边的酥酪，嘴上还是不饶人：“就你如今这身子，只怕影月都举不起来，还保护别人？你就老实的待在南羽都，哪都不许去。”  
“是是是，归尘一定谨遵羽皇陛下教诲。”

那中陆使臣虽然满嘴胡言，但有一件事他没有说错，雷州一战，吕归尘的确受了伤，只不过伤势不重，他在战场上狂血发作，又用大辟之刀力压雷州军队，受了些许内伤，虽需静养，但还不至于卧床不起。  
至于为何北陆放出风来说青阳大君重伤不起，只因为北陆军队刚在雷州鸣金收兵，吕归尘命铁颜带兵拔营，自己未做停歇，骑着匹赤血马就往澜州去了。  
澜州羽皇风天逸是北陆青阳大君的大阏氏，这事在北都城是人尽皆知的秘密，但离开北陆就不为人所知了，吕归尘这一走，身边亲信怕中陆察觉，只好谎称大君重伤卧床，由着吕归尘骑着马头也不回的去了澜州。

吕归尘七日前赶到南羽都，内伤未愈加上舟车劳顿，一进仰月宫便昏了过去，吓得宫中乱作一团，风天逸更是衣不解带。等到吕归尘醒来，风天逸狠狠发了一通脾气，严令宫人看好吕归尘，不许他随意走动，更不许他翻看军报，劳心伤神。  
折腾了五六日，直到太医说了没有大碍风天逸才松口，只是还不放心，亲自盯着吕归尘喝药，还时时叮嘱他不许乱动。

风天逸这般动作，虽说霸道，但说到底都是因为忧心自己的伤势，他这幅着急自己的样子看在吕归尘心里，只觉心动欢喜，爱煞到骨子里。

吕归尘又将一勺酥酪喂到风的嘴边，笑着哄道：“这些日子让陛下忧心，是归尘不对，等下就让归尘伺候陛下沐浴休息，可好？”  
风天逸被哄得高兴，点点头，就着吕归尘的手一边吃着酥酪，一边端详着他的笑脸。

世人皆知，青阳大君吕归尘威名赫赫，却长了一张美如好妇的脸。如今收起刀刃铠甲，一身白衣胜雪，在风天逸眼里，比羽族的姬武神还要好看几分。  
仰月宫中烛火煌煌，映得他褪去了眉宇间的杀伐气，添了几分柔和，这般笑起来，恍惚间让风天逸想起多年前真颜部的草原，他背着机械的翅膀跌进了小世子怀里，那个在帐篷中捧着他的手小心包扎，又安慰他的少年，笑得也如现在这般，温柔腼腆。  
后来吕归尘被送去下唐做人质，风天逸陪着他，从中州到北陆，死生师友，深恩难负，所幸吕归尘还是吕归尘，无论过去多久都一样的让风天逸心动不已。

两个人你一句我一句的聊了半盏茶的功夫，吃完了酥酪，风天逸起身伸了个懒腰，伸手勾住吕归尘的腰带往自己身上带，垂着水蓝色的眸子懒洋洋端出一副皇帝的样子，说道：“吃也吃完了，还不快起来伺候本皇沐浴。”  
吕归尘跟着他的手劲站起身，顺势搂住风天逸的腰，握着他手亲了亲，脸上还是宠溺的笑：“是，臣领旨。”  
说着便拥着怀里傲气金贵的小孔雀往偏殿的白玉池去了。

更漏渐长，夜风尚寒，白玉池内却温暖香馥。  
浴池与殿前隔着一道十二开红木云母画屏，绕过画屏后的鲛绡帷帐，雕花掐丝的熏笼里熏着上好的佳楠，殿内暖香氤氲，池中水声波动，加了安神草药的池水漫过白玉堆砌的池沿，一片旖旎春色。

风天逸跨坐在吕归尘腿上，池水堪堪没过他的腰身，他双手环住吕归尘的脖子，半张着唇与自己的天乾厮磨，丰润的唇被亲得发红，满身藏不住的馥郁香气，直起上身像只狸奴贴着吕归尘，白皙的皮肤腻人的磨蹭着。  
待四片唇分开时，两个人皆气息不稳。风天逸一张红唇沾着津液，如红梅凝露，看得吕归尘呼吸更加粗重，只觉身体里血气翻涌，胯下发紧。

“天逸，天逸……”

他伸手抚弄着风天逸腰上细嫩的皮肉，正欲翻身将他压在身下，却被风天逸握住了手腕。风天逸握着吕归尘的手，嘴唇贴着他掌心的伤痕，探出殷红的舌尖从指根处细细舔过，依恋的舔吻着吕归尘带着薄茧的指腹。

风天逸将他的双手带到自己的胸前，吕归尘会意，虎口顺着他的乳肉揉弄，带了点手劲将软嫩的乳拢在掌心，又用指甲时轻时重地剐蹭着乳孔，风天逸的胸本就比寻常地坤大一些，此时情欲之下，双乳涨得比平时更大，如同将将发身的豆蔻少女。  
吕归尘玩上了瘾，手上没收住，掐了一把挺立的乳珠，风天逸被这一下掐得既痛又舒服，挺起被把玩的通红的胸往吕归尘手里送，吕归尘见状低下头，将沾着水珠在空气中可怜兮兮颤抖着的乳果含进口中，舌头卷着乳晕吮吸，牙齿时不时轻咬着乳果。  
风天逸受不住这般刺激，只得抱着天乾埋在自己胸前的脑袋，身下的肉茎在天乾铺天盖地的松木香中颤巍巍的吐出白浊，身后的穴口更是湿润一片，不堪寂寞的开合，渴望着天乾的进入。  
他脸上一片潮红，仰着修长的脖子呻吟。  
“阿苏勒……进来……阿苏勒…嗯……我，我想……想你……啊……”

吕归尘终于放过了风天逸被蹂躏的满是红痕的胸口，抬头吻着风天逸的唇，虎牙咬着他唇边的小洞，胯下完全硬起的粗长肉棒贴着风天逸细嫩的腿侧磨蹭，饱满的冠头抵住湿润的穴口，天乾的气息像茂盛的森林，将他细密的包裹起来，一阵酥麻感从尾椎骨处窜上来，惹得风天逸浑身发软，双腿跪立不住，直直地坐了下去。

湿热紧致的甬道骤然被粗大坚硬的肉棒破开，一下操进了最里面，冠头压着腔口，猛烈的快感打得风天逸叫也叫不出来，倒在吕归尘怀里抽泣。  
被又紧又热的肉壁吸附的刺激搞得吕归尘头皮发麻，差点射出来，他深吸了一口气，不顾甬道里湿润媚肉的挽留将肉棒抽出一些，又猛然操进去，硕大的冠头每次抽插都狠狠地碾过甬道内的每一寸软肉，再抵着腔口操弄，凶狠的力度像是要生生操开闭合的腔口，进到生殖腔里去。  
风天逸被天乾不知停歇的操干弄得又怕又爽，整个人散发着浓郁甜腻的香气，他意识昏沉，满心满眼只有眼前给与他快乐的天乾，他张着嘴巴呻吟，舒爽得探出来舌尖，讨好似的吻去吕归尘脖子上的汗水，舔着他的喉结。  
吕归尘一边享受着地坤完全的依赖，一边沿着风天逸漂亮的腰线往上，摸到他肩胛骨上两处张开的小孔，用指腹轻轻的蹭弄  
风天逸被他摸得浑身一颤，后穴搅得更紧，他迷蒙着一双含着水汽的蓝眼睛，小声地求道：“别……别玩那里，呜……”

“乖，我想看。”

吕归尘却不听，天乾的本能和身体里的狂血让他控制不住理智，他安抚的亲了亲风天逸的唇哄他，手指却变本加厉的刮揉着那两处小孔。

这两处是羽族的展翼点，对于羽族来说本就是极脆弱的地方，而风天逸因为凝翼比其他羽人晚，对翅膀的收放并不自如，这两处相较于其他羽人来说更加敏感，若是碰到情欲难耐之时，这两处更是碰也碰不得。  
可吕归尘偏偏喜欢玩弄这两处小孔，看着风天逸在他手里无法自控的凝出双翼，手足无措的躲进他怀里，无助的扇着翅膀，却飞不出他的怀抱。

吕归尘仍记得风天逸凝翼的那天，漫天的大雪，他被朔北狼王所伤，生死难测。  
战场之上，风天逸握着他的大辟之刀杀出重围，满手的血跪倒在他身旁，极痛极悲之下，天生没有翼孔的风天逸嘶吼着，为他凝出了双翅。  
那双金色的翅膀像阳光一般，耀眼温暖，吕归尘从昏迷中醒来，第一眼见到的便是这双翅膀，那时风天逸已经睡倒他的床前，那双巨大的翅膀却还是坚定地护着他，在吕归尘眼中，这双柔软的羽翼便是这世上最安全的地方。  
这双翅膀属于他，拥有这双翅膀的风天逸当然也属于他。

思及此，吕归尘手上不自觉的加重了些，身下操干的幅度也大了起来，胯部严丝合缝地贴着地坤滑腻的臀瓣，冠头的肉棱用力地碾压着腔口，他亲了亲风天逸鼻尖上的小痣，下身的肉棒大马金刀地操干着地坤的生殖腔，那处羞怯的小口在大力密集的挞伐之下终于敞开，顺从地含住了天乾。  
吕归尘低下头，舔舐着风天逸的后颈，尖利的虎牙毫不留情的咬住腺体。风天逸浑身颤抖，后穴痉挛着绞得更紧，天乾忍住要射出的冲动又插了百下，才咬着地坤的腺体，心满意足的射进了内腔。

生殖腔被射满的满足和舒爽让风天逸浑身绵软，温热的液体从后穴深处的腔口处不断涌出，顺着被带出体外的媚红穴肉融进馥香的池水中。  
他哽咽着，背后的展翼点被吕归尘肆意玩弄，上下两处的快感加上对天乾臣服的本能让他神志恍惚，在被内射的瞬间，风天逸无意识地摸上自己的小腹，满足感让他终于控制不住，坚韧的翼骨从两处小孔中长出，柔软的羽毛轻盈地掠过氤氲着热气的池面，巨大的翅膀舒展开来，金色的翅膀跟着主人一起无助地扇动着。  
吕归尘被眼前的奇景美得心神激荡，他捧着风天逸的脸，缱绻地吻住他的唇。

那双美丽的翅膀挥动着，慢慢地在吕归尘的身后合拢，将他拥在双翅中间，吕归尘嗅着翅膀上浓郁的香气，心里的邪火卷土重来，他抱起软在自己身上的风天逸踏出白玉池，往内殿的楠木漆金床走去。

云雨初歇，宫人收拾停当，吕归尘拥着风天逸睡下，子时将过，殿外传来声响，是风天逸的心腹。  
风天逸坐起身，看了看身边还熟睡的吕归尘，轻手轻脚的下了床，换了身单衣掩去身上雪松的气息，到了正殿，心腹压低声音回禀了事由，递上密报。  
风天逸展开密报，寥寥几字写着中陆使团的动向。使臣显然对风天逸的话并未完全相信，连夜派人前往宁州，“拜会”那个被风天逸贬去宁州边境的皇叔风刃了。  
使团此举也正在风天逸的料想之中，他收起纸卷随手烧了，示意心腹不必阻拦使团动作，放他们出城。  
无论姬野打算做什么，风天逸都已打定了主意要杀他，伤害过吕归尘的人，他一个也不会放过，他可以为吕归尘凝出双翅，现在吕归尘要一统天下，他自然也可以为他扫清障碍。至于风刃要如何应对使团，那就要看风刃是想活还是想死了。

夜风尚凉，风天逸出来的急只穿了单衣，现下风一吹才觉得冷，他拉了拉衣领准备回到内殿，刚踏出正殿大门便看到吕归尘站在回廊上，手里抱着件狼皮的大氅，毛领处坠着铜制的豹头，是青阳的装饰。  
见风天逸出来，吕归尘走上去将大氅仔细的披在他身上，又握住他的手放在嘴边呵气暖着，大氅里还带着松柏的清香，风天逸眷恋的把脸埋在毛领里，歪着头靠在吕归尘怀中。

“冷不冷？”  
“不冷，就是还有些困。”  
“回去再睡一会，明天晚些起。”  
“晚些起我那些折子怎么办？”  
“你睡你的，我给你看。”  
“这还差不多。”

风吹过回廊，带着檐下的风铃泠泠作响，清脆的声音掩住了廊下一双人的絮絮低语，远处天将破晓，梁上燕子振翅，往北飞去。

“阿苏勒。”  
“嗯？”  
“你之前问过我，何时愿意跟你回草原，”风天逸抬头，一双冰蓝的眼睛认真地看着吕归尘，“等你踏平了中陆，我会带着澜州羽族在锁河山下迎接你，到那时，我会带着整个东陆与你一同回草原。”  
“好，我答应你，定然不会让你等太久。”  
“在那之前，给我先把伤养好，听明白了吗？”  
“是，归尘明白啦。”

春日宴，绿酒一杯歌一遍，再拜陈三愿：一愿君千岁，二愿身常健，三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。

4.重构

下午快2点的时候，秦风在睡梦中听到一阵吵闹声。  
秦风其实并没有睡午觉的习惯，更多的时候他会选择去图书馆消磨中午的时间，今天他难得睡一次午觉，却睡得并不踏实。  
他四肢发软，脑子上锈一般停止了思考，秦风躺在床上盯着天花板，干瞪着眼，明晃晃地灯管照得他流出生理性的眼泪，今天秦风下了课回来时，宿舍只有他一个，他这几天有些感冒，那些特效药让人犯困，秦风是不爱吃药的，但病来如山倒，他苦着脸把药吞下去，没有开灯就爬上床睡觉去了。  
他转了转脑子，想着可能是室友回来了，但他嘴里发苦，懒得开口去问，  
下面传来声音，室友好像是在看球赛，两个解说员正激情讲解着一个精彩的远射，嗓门比球门高，好像这一球不是踢进去是被他们喊进去的。  
秦风被吵得后脑勺隐隐作痛，胸口像压了块巨石，头重脚轻，他吸了口气，烦躁让他猛地坐了起来，下了床。  
室友却完全没有被他打扰，坐在电竞椅里看球赛，时不时夸张两句客场作战的球队牛逼，夹杂着对主打猥琐流的对方球员的辱骂。

秦风对球赛没有兴趣，他更愿意去犯罪大师APP上搜罗两个案子来练手，相比起动手，他更爱动脑。这也直接影响了他的在校成绩，一个刑警学院的学生，体能一直都在及格徘徊，还好他其他课程优秀才避免了被中途退学的命运。  
秦风捧了把冷水洗脸，他睡觉的时候似乎鬼压床，满头都是汗，手上还有几道红印，可能是压出来的。  
从卫生间出来，穿好衣服打算出门的时候已经2点15分了，秦风想起自己有堂刑事侦查课，代课的老教授古板最不待见迟到，于是他快速把课本扔进背包，打开宿舍的门。  
室友还坐在那看球赛，秦风跟他知会了一声自己下午有课，室友看得入迷，没有回他，秦风站在门口预备着要走，也不知道室友听到了没有，又怕迟到，只好先走。

秦风紧赶慢赶踩着点进了大教室，这堂课是公共课，三个班一起上，秦风来得晚了，教室基本坐满，他站在门口寻找空位，整个教室安静地跟没有人一样。  
秦风放轻了脚步，猫着腰绕到最后一排，靠着窗户坐了下来。

老教授上课很准时，铃一响就开始讲课，秦风坐的位置反光，看不清黑板，连老师的脸都白茫茫的一片。  
他斜着眼去瞅旁边做笔记的同学，那个女孩木着脸，握着笔在笔记本上机械不停地写，秦风偏着头去看，纸上密密麻麻记了一堆，字挤着字，看得秦风眼睛疼。  
算了吧。  
秦风合上书，放弃了听课，趴在桌子上掏出手机。

秦风记得本来周五的下午自己是没有课的。今天是个例外，这节课临时调过来，老教授还特地在他们班的群里发了通知，跟他一起上课的同学都怨声载道，毕竟周五嘛，很多人都想提前回家或者做点别的事。  
秦风也不高兴，他的周五是有安排的，不是回家，而是约会。  
他的约会对象叫秦明，是个法医。  
他们每周固定会在周五和周末见面，秦明很忙，不是在解剖室就是在出现场的路上，有几次他们约会，一个电话过来，秦明就直接离开，留秦风一个人坐在家里对着一桌子菜诅咒秦明的上司。  
不过秦风并没有那么介意，他和秦明第一次遇见，就是在一个凶案现场，秦风受邀协助破案，秦明是负责案子的法医。  
一个连环杀人案，凶手没有特定的目标，没有特定的作案时间，同时具有很强的反侦察能力，不论是受害人的伤口还是现场，凶手都做得十分干净。  
近乎完美的犯罪让秦风的血液沸腾起来，他站在尸体旁边，闭上眼，在自己的思维殿堂里一遍遍的模拟推理凶手的作案过程的动机，他把自己想象成凶手，将最靠近自己的那个人挟持，当成受害者。  
那个被秦风当成模拟受害者的就是秦明，他当时正在查看尸体，还没蹲下去就被人突然锁喉，“劫持”他的男孩个子很高，长着一张清爽好看的脸，没想到手劲那么大，勒得秦明脑袋充血，差点毙命。  
从思维殿堂里苏醒过来的秦风知道自己闯了祸，当天就买了好吃的跑去秦明的解剖室道歉。  
结果被秦明赶了出来，理由是过于聒噪。  
但是从那之后秦风就好像赖上了秦明，分析案情的时候坐到秦明旁边，死乞白赖的非要看秦明解剖尸体，被那些个腐烂的人类肝脏恶心到吐了一地就是不走，反而越挫越勇，最后终于能面不改色的给秦明递解刨工具了。

案子最终破获，凶手畏罪自杀，这种情况秦风经常遇到，所有人都在庆祝，可秦风却觉得事情并没有那么简单。他暗中追查，果然发现了蛛丝马迹，那个死去的人并不是真正的凶手，真正的凶手不知所踪。  
秦风不知道自己哪一步走错了，似乎从他察觉到不对开始，那个凶手就像人间蒸发了一样，连同他的行迹和那些受害者，消失得无影无踪。  
这是秦风自泰国黄金案以来唯一失手的案子，他没能抓住凶手，他的思维殿堂头一次土崩瓦解，在众目睽睽之下输给了凶手。  
秦风第一次感受到挫败，他意识到自己可能再也无法抓住凶手，他躲开了众人的视线，远离有如嘲讽的庆祝。

最终找到他的是秦明。  
在解剖室的布帘后面，秦风把自己埋在臂弯里，反复重演着案情，思考着自己哪里出了错。他紧紧握着拳，指甲掐进手掌，四周的黑暗让他感到无助，窗外风呜呜的，他觉得自己好像听得到凶手的声音，正在大肆地嘲弄着他的自满，那些受害人围着他，哭声和惨叫不绝于耳。他捂住耳朵低下头，干净的大理石地面上骤然出现一张模糊的脸，狞笑着要冲出地板。  
秦风背后瞬间僵直，毛孔张开，冷汗直冒。  
就在他慌张地要起身逃离的时候，一双柔软的手拉住了他，秦风觉得自己被握住的地方传来一阵热流，紧接着他被拥入一个温暖的怀抱里。  
源源不断的热流透过衣服和皮肤，汇入秦风的心脏，安抚着他的惊恐。抱着他的人穿着西装，布料刺弄着秦风的脸，像昆虫的触角，小心又温柔地安慰着他，将他带出冰冷腥臭的惊惧。  
秦风知道，抱着他的人是秦明。  
他埋首在秦明怀里，手臂收紧，用力抱住秦明。  
秦明温暖的掌心轻拍着他的后背，动作有些别扭，一下一下的，像个机器人。  
秦风没忍住，在秦明的怀里笑了出来。  
本来就没有多少安慰别人经验的秦明立马变脸，一把推开秦风。  
秦风却不依不饶，一双小动物一样的眼睛里闪着委屈的光，抱着秦明不撒手，秦明挤兑他，问他几岁了怎么黏人，是人还是狗。  
秦风福至心灵，眼巴巴地瞅着秦明，汪了一声。  
秦明当即愣在原地。  
秦风借着窗外漏过来的光看他，发现秦明的耳朵从耳尖一直悄悄地红到耳根，秦风不知哪来的勇气，两手扶着秦明的头，干脆地亲了下去。  
这个吻并不算美好，没有开灯的解剖室弥漫着消毒水的味道，旁边的桌上放着解剖器具，甚至还有一小截人骨，秦风根本不会接吻，只知道贴着秦明的唇，动也不敢动。  
可秦风觉得浪漫，在自己爱的人日夜奋斗的理想之地里吻他，没有比这更浪漫的了。

“我，我，我喜，喜……”  
一吻结束，秦风觉得自己应该告白，可他又犯起了口吃的毛病，舌头打了结，拼命挤着眼睛用力，可还是说不出整话，他懊恼地皱起脸，嘴巴就是不听话。  
秦明倒是对他这副样子很受用，他弯起眼睛，笑了起来。  
秦风看着他，刚才的紧张情绪这一刻一扫而空，他放松下来，像和自己的爱人一起躺进了暖和的被窝。

“我喜欢你。”  
他侧过头，对枕边的爱人说。

那之后他们就变成了情侣，几乎每天都会见面，有一天秦风发现，秦明原来是有男友的。  
发现这个对秦风来说并不难，他是侦探，最善于观察，秦明的四周经常出现一些他没见过的东西，这些东西秦明不会去买，他也没有任何的记忆，显然，这些东西属于另外一个人。  
他把自己的推理告诉秦明，秦明没有说话，只是看着他。  
秦明没有躲闪，没有否认，没有点头，他的眼睛里盛着秦风看不懂的情绪，秦风只从中读得出不解和无措。  
秦明直直的望着他，喊他。  
“秦风？”

那场对峙在秦风的沉默里结束，他躲回学校，秦明忙于案件，他们的关系陷入僵局，直到秦风的同事林涛给他打电话，说秦明连续两天没有去上班。  
接到电话之后秦风疯了一样跑去秦明的家，不知道为什么，他有种感觉，他觉得那个从他手里逃走的凶手回来了，这次他的刀尖指向了秦明，他是悬在秦风头上的达摩克里斯之剑，吊着巨剑的细绳摇摇欲断。  
恐惧如跗骨之蛆，一瞬间爬满了秦风的后背，他狠狠砸着秦明的家门，门打开的瞬间，秦明的脸完好无损的出现他的面前，他颤抖着手，猛地抱住了秦明。  
秦风跟在秦明身后走进房间，问他，你病了？  
秦明对他的到来明显很意外，他坐在秦风对面凝视着他，半晌才说，没有。  
秦风却没有因为他的话放松下来，窗外不知何时下起了雨，雨点噼里啪啦地打在窗户上，吵得秦风心烦意乱，他满头冷汗，扯着衣服给自己降温，不断地深呼吸。  
秦明似乎察觉到了他的异样，倒了杯水递给他。秦明的衣袖挽起，领口随着动作露出半个胸膛。  
秦风突然发现，秦明的手腕上有几道红印，像是被长时间捆绑之后留下的，他的手臂上也有被人用力拉扯之后的痕迹，秦风的脑子顿时嗡的一声，他猛然抬起头。  
他看到秦明露出来的胸口有一块淤青，锁骨上还有渗着血的齿痕。  
秦风手里的杯子啪的一声掉在地上，碎玻璃摔得到处都是，秦风无暇关心，反手攥住秦明的手臂，乌黑的眼睛里酝酿着一场风暴。  
他问秦明，他打你吗？  
秦风敏锐地察觉到，秦明被他攥住手腕时小小的颤抖了一下。  
这个细小的动作彻底点燃了秦风的愤怒，他抬高声音，死死握住秦明的手腕，逼迫他看着自己。  
他打了你！  
窗外的雨下的更大了，密集的雨点似乎要砸穿玻璃，震耳欲聋。  
雷雨声折磨着秦风的耳朵，外面的雷声在他耳边炸开，轰得他只记得愤怒。  
秦明却没有回答他，他任由秦风拉着，眼睛里的情绪跟他们分开那天一模一样，秦风读不懂，他只看到秦明眼里的伤感。  
这一小簇暗淡的星火瞬间燎遍秦风的愤怒，他推开秦明，双眼通红。  
他在吗？  
秦风从地上捡起一块碎玻璃，锋利的碎片折射出房间里冰冷的灯光，他紧紧握着碎玻璃，向二楼看去。  
不在。  
秦明拦住秦风，摇摇头，他抱住要冲向二楼的秦风，就像那晚的解剖室那样，一下一下拍着秦风的后背，他的动作熟练了一些，手掌还是一样的柔软。  
秦风挣扎着，他不甘心，秦明没有骗他，却也在袒护着那个殴打他的混蛋。  
他想要挣脱秦明的怀抱，手里的玻璃却不小心刮破了秦明压制着他的手，秦明的痛呼终于唤回了秦风的理智。  
他安静了下来，手里的碎片被他扔在地上，慌忙去检查秦明的手。  
伤口并不深，只是皮肉伤，秦明安抚他，两天就会好。  
可秦风却像没听到一样，捧着秦明的手小心处理着伤口，他知道对于法医来说手有多么的重要，他痛恨那个殴打秦明的男人，也痛恨伤害到秦明的自己。  
就这么一瞬间，秦风觉得，自己跟那个混蛋，其实是一样的。

他看着面前秦明的手掌，眼泪猝不及防掉了下来，他把脸埋进秦明的掌心，咬着牙哭得无声无息。  
秦明抱着他，两个人跪坐在地板上，他想问秦明会不会离开那个混蛋，他知道答案，于是他只是亲吻着秦明的唇，带着义无反顾的勇气和坚定。  
他说，秦明，我想保护你。  
秦明轻抚着他的头发，喃喃自语。  
我知道，我都知道。  
他的声音细不可闻，语气却坚定不移。

秦风醒过来的时候教室里已经没有人了，远处的操场上传来学生打球的声音，秦风头一次在上课的时候睡地这么沉，他趴在桌子上揉眼睛，往窗外看去，今天外面的阳光格外的好，炽热的空气里升腾里肉眼可见的气流，刺得秦风眼睛都有些痛，他在空无一人的教室里伸了个懒腰，背好背包，一个人往校外走去。  
路上他接到秦明的微信，问他到哪了。  
秦风刚想回复，秦明就发来一个柴犬汪汪的表情，让他坐地铁小心点。  
秦风朝公交车站走的脚步生生拐了个弯，往地铁站去了。

那个倾盆大雨的夜晚之后他和秦明就重归于好了，秦明腾出周五和周末的时间在家里和秦风约会，他负责晚饭，秦风负责出了做饭之外所有的事。  
晚饭之后他们会一起去洗澡，浴室里有个很大的浴缸，足够容纳他们两个人。秦明的身上还是时不时会出现一些伤痕，偶尔还会带着医院特有的消毒水味道，秦风无法对这些伤痕和气味视而不见，他想劝秦明分手，可每一次都会被各种事情打断，他只好把秦明压在浴缸、床上做爱，用亲吻覆盖秦明身上的伤痕，用凶狠的性爱抵消自己的不甘心。

从学校去秦明家坐地铁半小时，今天的地铁上比以往要冷清很多，秦风挂着耳机在坐下，百无聊赖地看着窗外，脑子里不禁思考起秦明的那个男友。  
秦明究竟为什么那么爱那个男人，他是个警察，却可以爱他爱到容忍他的殴打。秦风没有见过那个人，他从秦明平时的只言片语中拼凑有关于那个人的信息，个子高，爱吃甜食，阴沉，不爱说话，跟秦风完全不一样。  
他们是怎么在一起的呢，那个男人又为什么打他。  
这些问题秦风并不是第一次去思考，他善于推理，可每次都在这些问题上走进死胡同，于是久而久之这就变成了秦风的一项日常习惯。  
像数学家会拿题目来练手，秦风也需要一些问题来保持清醒。

他的耳机里传来Placebo的歌，唱到“my sweet prince”的时候突然变成了滋滋啦啦的电流声，秦风摘下耳机去查看耳机接口，低头间他从余光里瞟到对面的玻璃闪过一张人脸。  
一张并不清晰，但是秦风见过的脸，在那晚的解剖室，那个要冲出地面的脸。  
秦风的大脑蒙了一下，熟悉的恐惧再一次席卷了他，耳机从他手里滑落在地，他站起来向自己身后看去，玻璃上只倒映出他铁青的脸，  
他猛然回头向对面看去，那张脸再次闪出，咧着嘴，半张脸隐藏在黑暗的隧道里。  
秦风的耳边响起模糊的叫喊，恍惚间他被拉拽着皮肉回到解剖室的那个晚上，又听到了那个逍遥法外的凶手肆意的嘲弄和受害人们的哀嚎，夹杂着秦明安抚他的声音。

突然一个可怕的想法钻进秦风的脑子，也许那个凶手卷土重来，找上了秦明。这个想法一旦出现便消散不去，秦风的后背绷直，从脚底窜上一股凉意。  
地铁到站，车门刚打开秦风就冲了下去，他跑上扶梯，空气中骤然传来一阵让他紧张的气息，他浑身无法自控的颤抖起来，抬起僵硬的脖子——  
有个人站在他前面，穿着一件黑色的风衣，脚上穿着一双沾着血迹的白球鞋，他带着帽子，看不清脸。他的手上握着一把尖利的剔骨刀，刀刃折射出森冷的白光，另一只手上拎着绳子，绳子后面拖着一个人，闭着眼不知生死，嘴边不断渗出血，身后留下一道触目惊心的血痕。

是秦明。  
那个人掐着秦明的脖子，如同攥住了秦风的命脉，他在帽子下露出一双阴鸷的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔盯着秦风，他随意的将秦明扔在地上，他手里还握着尖刀，一脚踩上秦明的胸膛。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
空荡的地铁站里回荡着声嘶力竭的惨叫，那个人突然癫狂的大笑起来，他朝秦风挥动着手里的刀，寒光闪过，那把刀在秦风的面前，径直捅进来了秦明的心脏。

“秦风！”

秦风目眦欲裂，疯了一般朝那个人狂奔而去，鞋底摩擦地面发出刺耳的声响，他不停地奔跑，脚下伸向秦明的路却漫长的没有尽头，那个人拎着滴血的刀，手上沾满血迹，他的脚边全是秦明的血，他没有躲闪，反而像秦风张开了双臂，那个人在诡异的笑声里开口喊他。  
秦风。

像一条毒蛇吐着蛇信。

毒蛇爬上秦风的背，紧紧勒住了他的脖子，压榨他的呼吸。  
持续的奔跑让秦风的肺部像被倒进了成吨的湿沙，双腿如灌了铅一般,他张着嘴徒劳的喘气，头顶上刺眼的灯光让他双眼发黑，从秦明身体里流出的血液潮水一般向他涌来，他腿上一软，心跳如擂鼓，终于一头栽倒在地上。

再次醒来时，秦风发现自己躺在秦明的床上。  
床头开了一盏夜灯，不太亮，秦明坐在他的床边，半张脸在灯光下，温和亲密。  
“头还疼吗？”  
秦风惊诧地看着面前明显完好无损的秦明，他握着秦明的手，掌心传来潮湿温暖的触感，愣愣的盯着秦明。  
秦明对他笑：“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”  
秦风摇摇头，还没有从刚才的惊吓中缓过神：“我好像做了个梦……”  
秦明递给他一杯水：“没事的，一个梦而已，饿了吗？”  
秦风把水杯握着双手之间，乖巧地点头。  
秦明扶着他坐起来，走出了卧室。

可能就是个梦吧，秦风靠在床上想，水杯里的热气熏着他的头，他的脑子在热气的安抚下慢慢平静下来，他端起水杯，喝了口水。  
热水含进嘴里秦风忽然感到不对劲，他嘴里黏黏糊糊，一股腥臭气从口腔冲进他的大脑，感觉不像是水，而像是——  
秦风低头一看，那水杯里装的不是水，而是发黑了的血液。  
那杯血浆咕噜咕噜的冒起泡，争先恐后地从杯子里往外涌，蔓延到秦风的手上，秦风大惊失色，强烈的恶心感让他将口中的液体全部喷了出来，手里的水杯甩了出去，他胡乱擦着嘴巴，指缝里满是发黑的浓稠血浆。  
杯子砸在地上发出的响声在安静的房间显得震耳欲聋，秦风浑身绵软，连滚带爬跌下床，呼喊着秦明，光着脚跑出卧室。

卧室外一片黑暗，空无一人，根本就没有秦明的影子。  
秦风发疯一般在屋子里寻找，他脖子上满是冷汗，牙齿因为恐惧打着颤，他的心脏像被人狠狠攥住向下拉扯，血液倒流进他的胃里，五脏六腑都缩在了一起。  
秦风忍住腹部传来的疼痛，忽然听到卫生间里传来滴答滴答的水声。  
他捂着肚子，疼痛让他的脑子跟着抽搐起来，他头疼欲裂，从胃里泛上剧烈的呕吐感。  
秦风挣扎着推开卫生间的门，感应灯亮起，他顾不上发胀的眼睛，趴在水池边干呕，似乎连内脏都要呕出来。  
他拧开水龙头，冰凉的水浇在他的头顶，秦风感觉自己的头更痛了，针扎一样，他捧了一把冷水泼在脸上，终于清醒了一些。  
秦风双臂撑在水池边抬起头，面前的镜子上蒙着一层雾气，边缘结着薄薄的冷霜，他伸手摸了一把镜子，又凑到鼻子下闻了闻，没有味道，只是水而已。  
秦风在过于明亮的灯光下去看镜子，里面的人满脸的水珠，刘海黏在头上，脸色发青，嘴唇苍白，眼睛呆滞无神。  
还没等他看清，镜子上原本被秦风抹去的地方迅速又结了一层薄雾，他皱着眉，想要抬手去擦。  
就在他的手摸上镜子的一瞬间，雾气全部褪去，镜子突然无比的清晰，不仅照出来了秦风的脸，还照出了另一张脸。  
那张脸紧紧挨着秦风的头，像发育失败的连体婴儿，嘴角吊着一个诡异的弧度，狞笑着做出小丑一样的表情，瞪大的眼睛在镜子里斜着看他。  
秦风毛骨悚然，他僵在原地，喉结翻滚着，他壮着胆子往身边看去，可那里明明没有人。  
那张脸动了起来，在镜子里跟秦风对视，他张开嘴，桀桀怪笑，齿缝里渗出鲜血。  
他问秦风，为什么。  
他的声音像坏了的风箱，回荡在秦风的耳边，如幽冥的鬼魅，萦绕不散。

秦风，你也是凶手。  
秦风，我不想死。

鲜血不停地从那人口中、鼻子、眼睛里涌出来，他满脸的血，仍在喋喋不休，他的表情越发狰狞，尖锐的虎牙像怨鬼，随时会冲出来咬断秦风的喉咙。  
他的脸离秦风越来越近，镜子渗出血珠滴在水池里，水龙头卡了两下，继而喷涌出腥臭的血液，血水满出水池泼在秦风的脚上。  
铁锈味充斥着狭小的卫生间，镜中的脸嘶吼着，不断地重复着同样的话，他的声音由远及近挥之不去。  
他朝秦风伸出手，苍白的手指穿过镜子，向秦风的方向抓握着，秦风浑身一凛，骨寒毛竖，向后躲闪，那双骷髅一样的手穷追不舍，势要将秦风抓进镜子里。  
秦风的躲闪让镜子里的人再一次疯狂的嚎叫起来，他冲撞着，双眼仇恨着盯住秦风。  
秦风战栗不止，双手颤抖着想要打开门逃离这里，可卫生间的门却不知何时被锁了起来，任秦风如何捶撞都纹丝不动。

镜子里突然安静了下来，那双恐怖的手软绵绵的垂了下去，这时秦风听到一个熟悉的声音在跟自己说话。  
秦风。

秦明！是秦明！  
秦风如抓住了救命稻草，爬到镜子前。  
明亮的眼睛，鼻尖挂着一颗小痣，丰润的双唇，是秦明的脸。  
秦明喊他，秦风。  
秦风双手扶上镜子，爱人的脸让镜子都变得温暖起来，秦明的呼喊让秦风再也承受不住，他从喉咙中挤出一句哭音，绝望地想向秦明求助。  
可秦风却发现自己说不出话来，他只能张着嘴，无声的叫喊。  
秦明看秦风的眼神忽然变得恐惧，他的脸上浮现出道道伤口，他哀求着。  
别打我，秦风。  
秦风的动作顿住了，他张皇失措，以为自己听错了，连忙摇头。

不是！不是我！  
可镜子里的秦明还在求他，他的眼里满是惧怕和躲闪，反复哀求着秦风，不要打他，不要伤害他。

不，不是我！

秦风拼命摇头，他的神智恍惚起来，秦明悲伤的哀求让他的脑子里不断闪现出画面，他看到秦明被捆着双手按在角落里，秦明面前的人癫狂了一般朝他吼叫着，手里挥舞着尖刀，刀刃却冲向自己，秦明扑过来夺他手里的刀，又被他一脚狠狠踹在地上。  
施暴的人转过身，秦风清楚的看到那个人的脸，熟悉的眉眼和嘴边的虎牙，跟镜子里狰狞的人如出一辙。

是他的脸，是秦风的脸。  
他看到自己站在一个破旧的仓库里，是曾经的一个案发现场，一个女孩跪倒自己的面前，涕泗横流，哀求着让自己放过他，他面无表情举起手中的刀，秦风的脑子大喊着不，可他的手却将干脆地割开了女孩的喉咙，血液喷溅在他白色的球鞋上。

秦风呆立在镜子前，秦明和受害人们还在不断地哀求，可他已经听不清了。

是他吗？原来一直都是自己？  
那个伤害了秦明，殴打他，折磨他的混蛋，就是他？  
那个他放走的凶手，其实是他自己？  
秦风诘问着自己，水声盖过了他的呼吸，镜子里的秦明不知何时消失了，取而代之是那张与自己一模一样的脸。  
这一次那张脸没有任何的异样，他平静地看着秦风。

他说，秦风，我们是一样的。  
秦风，我是凶手，你也是。  
秦风。  
他的声音如空海塞壬，诱惑着秦风疲惫的心神。  
秦风痴痴的，他觉得自己漂浮在海上，面前的人拽着他的木筏，要带他走进一个他从没有经历过的世界。  
血海翻起的浪拍打秦风的大脑，他的精神屏障出现了裂痕，他被诱惑了，脸伸向镜子，想要把自己挤进去。

秦风。  
我们才是一体的。  
秦风，他想杀了我们。

冰凉的手掐住秦明的脖子，他那张白净的脸上充血，额角青筋暴起，他被人狠狠惯在地上，拎着脖子往地上撞，抓住秦明的人尤嫌不够，把他从地上拽起来，一拳砸在他的小腹，疼痛让秦明蜷起身体，不料下一秒又被扼住喉咙，那双手如钢筋铁铸，不将秦明掐死誓不罢休。

“秦风！”  
一声呼喊像从天外而来，焦急的语气让秦风如梦初醒，他寻找着声音的来源，意识到也许这个声音可以带他走出这场恐怖的梦境。  
镜子里的人眼见自己的计划被打乱，仇恨让他凶相毕露，他咒骂着，鲜血从地板墙缝里渗出来，还粘着碎肉的指骨再一次从镜子里冲出来，要把秦风抢回镜子里的世界。  
秦风不再一味躲闪，那个呼喊的声音让他的四肢重新活了过来，他聚起力气，毫不畏惧与镜中扭曲的脸对视，他右手紧握，狠狠砸向镜子。  
一拳接一拳，一直砸到秦风满手伤口，镜子终于碎了一地，秦风捡起地上的碎片，不顾自己手掌被割出来的伤口，刺向镜子里还在咒骂的人。  
碎片扎进那个人的头，秦风嘶喊着，一阵尖锐的疼痛在他的脑子里炸开，镜子的人惨叫不绝，他的脸跟着镜子一起四分五裂，还是锲而不舍的拖拽着秦风。

“秦风！”  
声音再次响起，这次更加迫切，秦风爬起来，狼狈的扯开身上的白骨，他视死如归撞向卫生间的门。  
门豁然打开，外面无尽的黑暗没有让秦风却步，他铆足了劲奔跑起来，他听到那个声音随着他的奔跑逐渐清晰起来，声音的主人指引着他朝前跑去，走廊尽头的光越来越亮，只差一步，秦风就能逃出生天。  
他的身后传来脚步声，秦风在奔跑中回头看，是那个有着跟自己一样的脸的人，他跟着秦风，手里握着尖刀，想要把他留在这无边的黑暗里。  
一瞬间的失措让秦风绊了一下，那个人举着刀扑过来，秦风不知哪来的力气一拳打在他的胸膛，钝痛让秦风也闷哼出声，他迅速爬起来，光亮里伸出一双白皙柔软的手，秦风毫不迟疑，抓住那只手，一步踏进光亮之中。  
秦风的身后，沉重的木门砰地一声关上，门后传来那个人的嘶吼，他拍打着门，刀尖一下一下戳刺，想要破门而出。  
而秦风却突然不怕了，他紧紧握着那只救了他的手，跟着手的主人一步一步往前走。  
“没事了。”  
有着温暖双手的人转过身，朝秦风微笑着，秦风这时看清了他的长相，他的鼻子微微皱起，鼻尖的小痣跟着他的呼吸颤动着，他红润的唇弯起，温柔的亲吻着秦风的额头。  
“跟我走吧。”  
“我们回家了，秦风。”  
秦风迟疑地回过头，那扇门矗立在他的身后，凄厉的风呼席卷而来，却在他的面前化作青烟。

林涛下班的时候已经是晚上了，本来说好跟大宝一起去医院看望秦风和秦明，结果大宝临时有个相亲任务，林涛只有一个人抱着花和水果跑去医院，大宝顺道把他送到医院，临走还让林涛有点眼力见，不要打扰这对苦命鸳鸯谈恋爱。、  
林涛翻了个白眼让大宝赶紧滚，自己左手花右手水果往住院部去。  
但今天林涛来，其实是另有目的。  
这两个人在一起只有林涛大宝和秦风的舅舅唐仁知道，他们对这两个人跟对方谈恋爱这件事都感到非常吃惊，但看到他们整天同进同出如胶似漆，也真心的为他们高兴。  
大约一年前，秦风被确诊为DID，从那个时候秦明也就像变了个人，在照顾秦风的同时开始暗中重新调查起秦风曾经手过那桩连环杀人案，林涛偶然发现，问他原由，秦明却屡次躲闪，避重就轻，甚至罕见的旷了两天工，林涛跟秦明多年搭档，立刻就察觉到这件事情也许并没有那么简单。  
几天前，秦明在出现场时遭到罪犯报复，受了伤，秦风当场情绪崩溃，最后罪犯落网，他们两个也双双住进了医院。秦明伤势不重，但秦风的病情却突然不受控制，只能继续住院观察，秦明也就顺势请了长假陪护。  
林涛看得出秦明是真心爱着秦风，但是他作为警察，需要的是真相。

林涛拎着大包小包推开病房的门，床上的秦风双目紧闭，还在昏迷之中，他的四肢困在束缚衣里，被绑在病床上。  
秦明坐在床边，脸色苍白，知道林涛来了，也没有抬头，一双眼睛只谨慎的关注着秦风的状态。  
林涛把花和水果放在柜子上：“怎么样？他好些了吗？”  
“医生说，要等他醒过来。”  
“秦明，我有话要问你。”林涛知道在这种时候他不该提这个，但他有预感，如果今天他再得不到答案，那么他一辈子都不会再有机会知道真相。  
“就在这问吧。”  
秦明的表情没有丝毫的慌张，他用手背试了试秦风的额头，确认他的情况。  
“……秦明，你查的那桩案子，凶手跟他究竟有没有关系？”  
林涛居高临下看着秦明，试图从他的脸上捕捉到一丝信息。  
“凶手已经死了，是你结的案。”  
“你知道我是什么意思。”  
“畏罪自杀，你的结案报告上就是这么写的。”  
秦明冷静的与林涛对视。

“秦明！你是警察！”林涛怒吼。  
“这一点不需要你来提醒我。”秦明不为所动，“凶手已经死了。”  
林涛探寻着秦明的表情，那么一瞬间，他觉得自己好像突然不认识眼前的人了。  
“秦明。”林涛不肯就此放弃，“我再问你一遍，那件杀人案，凶手跟秦风，究竟没有没关系？”  
提到秦风时秦明的脸变得更加阴沉，他站起来，挡在秦风的病床前：“我说最后一遍，凶手是畏罪自杀。”  
林涛逼近秦明，看到他的脖子上有两道扎眼的指印。  
鲜红的，动手的人用足了力气，唯恐他不死。  
林涛突然想通了什么，他怜悯地看向秦明：“秦明，你有没有想过，他真的会感谢你吗？”

林涛呲笑一声，他最终在这场对峙中败下阵来，他不想再自讨没趣，推开病房的门打算离开。  
踏出房门时林涛顿了一下，他背对着秦明。  
“秦明，疯的那个人，其实是你吧。”

秦明站在原地，疯？也许是他疯了，他爱上秦风本就是一件疯狂的事，那个在解剖室陪着他工作，拿好吃好玩的来讨他欢心，在案发现场认真破案，聪明美好的天才侦探踏进他的世界，从此他便全身心的爱着这个琥珀一样珍贵的男孩，就算他的身体里住着另外一个长着秦风的脸，却凶狠阴鸷的野兽。  
他本可以容忍野兽的存在，如果他没有发现这头野兽在撕咬王子的话。  
秦明曾觉得自己如同一棵孤木，终年站在黑暗的松林里，风缚住他的身体，秦风将月光带进他的世界，将他的名字给了月球上的一座环形山，月亮像磷光，在秦明的枝叶上浮动。秦明站在那里爱他，手持利剑，驱赶所有虎视眈眈的敌人。  
秦风病了，所以他会在人性与兽性之间迷茫，但他秦明没有，他要秦风毫无后顾之忧的活着，从他得知真相的那一刻开始，他就决定要抹杀秦风身体里的兽。  
这是一个选择题，主动权不在秦明，而在秦风的手中。  
那只野兽与秦风共存了二十多年，想要杀死他并不容易，秦明作为一个医者当然明白这个道理，所以他策划了近一年，引导他、刺激他，这个过程漫长且痛苦，被第二人格的秦风掐住脖子暴打的时候秦明差点以为自己会就此功亏一篑，但所幸他在最后关头成功了，秦风松开了手，选择了他。  
秦明脖子和脑后的伤痕隐隐作痛，他伸出手揉了揉后脑，那里明显有个血块，轻轻一按钻心的疼，秦明抓了两下头发遮挡住伤口。  
这是伤口，是屠龙的勋章。  
是我赢了。  
秦明低声宣布。

出院的前一晚秦明没有在医院陪护。  
秦风从昏迷中醒来后一直表现良好，撤下了束缚衣和绑带，医生也表示这是他见过自愈能力最强的DID患者，出院后继续服药很快会痊愈，秦明仔细听医生的嘱咐，秦风听到吃药就苦着脸，在医生身后向秦明做出一幅委屈的表情。  
秦明送医生出去，做出院前准备，他们的家有段时间没有人住了，秦明不放心秦风，想找个保洁去打扫，秦风却说自己情况稳定，让秦明回去，第二天再来接他出院。  
也对我有点信心嘛。秦风亲亲秦明的脸，冲他撒娇。  
无奈之下秦明只好先行回去，晚上给秦明发消息，让他早点睡觉，配了个柴犬的表情。  
秦风盯着那个动态表情看了一会，关上手机，闭上眼睛入睡。

深夜，医院走廊空无一人，楼梯尽头的安全出口标识散发着阴惨的绿光，护士查完秦风的病房，放轻了脚步离开。  
房门咔哒一声关上，床上的秦风睁开眼睛，他听到一个声音由远及近，裹挟着病房外如鬼哭的风声。  
秦风。

注：DID—Dissociative Identity Disorder，分离性身份识别障碍，文中秦风所患的是DID中的一种，双重人格障碍。

5.Rose in the Bottle

1.  
烟雾、嘶吼、欢呼、鲜血、钞票，这里是纽约唐人街最大的地下MMA拳馆。  
一束白炽灯光从挑高的房顶上照射下来，人群的喊叫让整个拳馆升腾起燥热的气息，空气里充斥着雪茄的烟雾和伏特加的辛辣，在夜晚的罪恶之城，酒精和暴力总是能轻而易举的挑起人群的疯狂。  
拳馆中的观众挥舞着手里的钞票，冲中间的八角笼大吼着，这场比赛开始的铃声已经敲响，四周的音响也应景的响起战车的音乐，躁动的乐声给本就爆裂的场馆添了最后一把火，人群如沸腾的海水。

“打他！”  
“杀了他！”

张若昀站在二楼的玻璃栏杆处，环视着整个场馆：一楼的观众席中间坐着一个小个子年轻人，亚裔，张若昀认得他，纽约地下拳手们的中间人，在他左边不远处，黄金席位上有个穿着不菲的男人，手上戴着飞鹰标志的戒指，脸上横着一道狰狞的刀疤，张若昀一眼看出他是唐人街洪家的“军师”，刀疤男注意到了张若昀，扫了他一眼，又看向拳台。  
而那个小个子男人的注意力显然不在比赛上，他的眼神频繁在刀疤男和拳台之间移动，似乎在等待着什么。

拳馆的经理坐在计分台后面，今天这场比赛赔率很高，下注的人也都是唐人街乃至整个纽约赫赫有名的人物，为了做好这单生意，这个肥头大耳的经理今晚亲自坐镇。  
张若昀对这个掉进钱眼里的胖经理一向没有好感，也不在乎此刻整个拳馆里的暗流涌动，他的注意力全都在中央那个锁着铁链的八角笼里，在那个黑发黄皮肤的格斗拳手身上。

那个拳手显然是个华裔，穿着黑红色的拳击裤，手腕上绑着绷带，胸口心脏的位置有个纹身，纹着花朵和一个字母，他的黑发在灯光下发出耀眼的光芒，汗湿的刘海贴在他的额头上，让他看起来多了几分少年的稚气，他的皮肤在黄种人里很白，像瓷器似得，俊俏的脸上带着厮杀之后的红肿和伤口。  
他看起来年纪不大，肌肉也不那么的夸张，在整个场馆里显得有些格格不入。  
可自从他赢下第一场比赛起，再没有任何一个人会嘲笑他的身材，质疑他的能力，他曾在这个擂台上放倒过不止一个职业冠军，每一个嘲笑他的人最后都会高喊着他的名字，向他抛洒着成沓的钞票。

哐哐哐——  
他一个势如破竹的肘击将面前1米8多的金发壮汉撞在笼子边上，紧接着三拳砸在暴露在外的下颚上，巨大力量的冲击带动着铁链哐哐作响，牙套和鲜血从壮汉的嘴里喷出来，骨头的碎裂声清晰可闻。  
壮汉挣扎着，抓住空隙出拳，拳套砸在了黑发男孩格挡的手臂上。  
这场比赛不过才开场十几分钟而已，金发的壮汉就被这个看似瘦弱的亚裔男孩压制的毫无还手之力。台下人群的躁动更甚，这位金发的拳手曾是UFC52的名人堂选手，压他赢的人不在少数。

这时张若昀注意到观众席里的那个小个子男人，他看起来神色不安，在座椅里换了个坐姿，两条腿不安的交叠，在人群里瞅着左边的刀疤男。  
而他左边的男人却死死盯着八角笼里的一举一动，金发拳手落于下风，他脸色铁青，手插进口袋里，露出枪把的一角。

哐——  
金发壮汉再次被华裔拳手击中要害，背部砸在铁笼上，台下立刻爆发出一阵极大的咒骂声。张若昀在二楼听得一清二楚，八角笼里的华裔拳手自然也听到了，他向看台瞥了一眼，分心之中，对手的拳头招呼上了他的额角。  
拳套上的金属配饰撞到了他的太阳穴附近，血流进了眼睛里，他的脑子也跟着嗡了一下，躲闪不及，腹部也挨了结实的一拳。  
壮汉的每一拳都是用足了力量，华裔拳手被冷不防打在了最柔软的小腹，闷哼一声，向后一个趔趄撞在了笼子上喘气，似乎摇摇欲坠。  
金发壮汉穷追不舍，拳头狠狠砸在华裔拳手的下颚和小腹上，男孩落了下风，仰倒在笼子旁，一口血沫喷在台上。  
拳馆里的叫喊声更大了，撕破喉咙的尖叫盖过了音响，那些压了华裔拳手的观众们激烈的摇晃起铁笼，拍打着地面，催促着他打回去。  
场馆内的气氛剑拔弩张，眼见着华裔拳手可能要被打死在台上，刚才还咬牙切齿的刀疤男立刻得意起来，他抬头与二楼的张若昀对视，扯着嘴角向他比出一个中指。  
张若昀气定神闲，半分要搭理的意思都没有。  
这里是地下拳馆，只要没有被打死，那么发生什么都有可能。

华裔男孩纹丝不动，他低垂着头，仿佛真的被打怕了一样，这时张若昀注意到男孩动了一下脖子，他在肩膀上蹭干净嘴边的血，狡黠的笑容一闪而过。  
他在等，等对手主动过来，像只捕猎的狼。  
金发拳手见对方靠在了笼子边上，以为自己已经锁定了战局，他举起拳头朝华裔拳手砸去，瞄准了他的太阳穴，显然是打算将他打死在拳台。

不料这一次黑发的拳手没有选择继续靠在那里，他快速低下身，敏捷的躲过对手的横踢，灵巧的绕背后紧跟着一个利落的内谷将对手反摔向地面。  
金发壮汉肩颈着地，惨叫一声，忍住疼痛从地上爬起，稳住身形后仍旧选择出拳。  
对手的再起彻底激发了黑发拳手的斗志，他猛然跃起，迅猛的扑向对手，他出拳如飓风将袭，凶狠迅速的打在对手的胸口，壮汉躲闪不及，被他压制在角落，拳头如雨点不间断地砸在壮汉的腹部。

最后一拳打断了壮汉的鼻骨，壮汉重重倒在台上，砸起一阵灰尘，黑发的拳手喘着气，脸上的汗水混着血液滴在地上，空气里弥漫着浓重的血腥气。  
金发壮汉呕出一口鲜血，被人拖了下去，裁判高高举起黑发拳手的手臂，宣布他的胜利。  
人群安静了几秒，随即响起震天的口哨和呼喊声，黑发拳手挥动着双手，向自己的心口锤了两下又指向场外，示意人群欢呼声再高一些，他脸上带着鲜血的倨傲绞杀了场馆里所有的谩骂声。  
人们欢呼着他的名字，仿佛在迎接上帝。

“刘！刘！刘！”  
没有人会否认，在这个八角笼里，刘昊然就是上帝。

观众席上的刀疤男暴跳如雷，明显与中间人起了些争执，张若昀扯出一个轻蔑的笑，专心为台上的刘昊然鼓掌。

张若昀想起自己第一次见到刘昊然的时候，在地下拳馆，他与一个古巴裔的拳手对阵，被对手一拳打在铁笼上，血沫从他的牙齿里渗出来，那些挥舞着钞票与筹码的观众朝他大肆地嘲讽，而张若昀却清楚地看到男孩脸上兴奋的笑容，像闻到了血腥气的鲨鱼。  
那场对赛刘昊然赢了，对手被他打成了残废，他就像现在这样，高高地举起拳头，捶打着自己的胸口，他混杂着少年稚气与傲气的笑容在拳馆的灯光里熠熠生辉，如同砍下美杜莎头颅的珀尔修斯。  
他的脸上沾着血，如同盛放的玫瑰。

刘昊然跳下拳击台，他习惯性的向二楼看去，发现张若昀正站在那里，他笑起来，露出一点虎牙尖，他两指并拢，朝张若昀打了个歪歪斜斜的招呼。  
张若昀默默翻了个白眼，刘昊然笑了起来，乌亮的眼睛弯成月牙儿，他向后台更衣室的方向指了指，飞了个吻，又迅速消失在了通道口。

张若昀目送他离开拳台，随后掏出了枪。  
一声枪响之后，在外等待多时的警察破门而入，快速控制了拳馆在场的所有人。

2.  
“张警官，还少一个。”副手清点了人数，向张若昀报告。  
“知道了。”张若昀扫了一圈，看到之前他注意到的两队人都被包围住了，点点头，“先把他们控制在这，我去更衣室看看，在我回来之前，谁都不许离开这里，明白吗？”  
副手顿了一刻想问什么，最后还是闭上了嘴，毕恭毕敬的抬手敬了军礼。

张若昀是唐人街的警长，但实际上他比唐人街的匪帮还要残忍，匪帮好歹讲些情面，而张若昀的眼里只有钱和刘昊然，只要不威胁到刘昊然，钱又到位，那么不管是走私贩毒还是杀人，他都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
至于刘昊然，地下拳馆的“上帝”，其实他并不需要张若昀的保护，港城刘家的二少爷，不受父亲重视，却能凭自己在唐人街混出名堂，十几岁就开始打黑拳，曾经在飞了叶子之后上台打比赛，把对手活生生打死在拳台上，一战成名。  
这两个人是一对在唐人街也不是什么秘密，刘昊然对于地下拳馆来说是一道免费的护身符，有他比赛的拳馆半年内都会相安无事，但今天张若昀一反常态，带着警察高调清查地下拳馆，恐怕也不只是“清扫”那么简单。  
副手心里有疑问，却不敢去触霉头，他见过张若昀的手段，只有遵守命令原地待命。

张若昀刚拧开更衣室的门把手，就被人拽着手臂扯了进去，拉他的人手劲很大，将他按在门板上，一手握住他的下巴，劈头盖脸的吻了下来。  
男孩的吻急躁热烈，舌尖煽情的舔着张若昀的上颚，强硬的钳制住他的唇，虎牙轻咬着张若昀唇边的小洞，直亲得他耳朵发烫，呼吸不稳。  
在感觉自己即将成为因接吻窒息死亡的第一人时，张若昀终于推开了面前意犹未尽的男孩，他脸颊通红，皱眉冲面前的男孩发火。  
“刘昊然，你发什么疯！”  
刘昊然却一点不怕，他笑眯眯的搂住张若昀的腰，高热的手掌在他的腰上揉捏着。  
“我想你啊。”  
刘昊然鼓着脸撒娇，跟刚才台上绝杀对手时的他判若两人，他一双乌黑的眼睛拉拢下来，皱着鼻子，脸上的伤口没来得及处理，嘴边还渗着血，看起来像被主人踢了一脚的小狗，可怜兮兮的。

张若昀暗自叹了一口气，他对刘昊然向来没有办法，明知道他是装的，还是在这张脸的攻击下屡屡败阵。

张若昀抬手，轻柔的抹去刘昊然嘴边的血。  
“疼不疼？”  
刘昊然蹭蹭他的掌心。  
“不疼。”  
“你刚才是故意的吧。”张若昀指的是比赛时刘昊然挨的那两拳。  
“我那叫有来有往，光我打他那还有什么意思。”刘昊然振振有词。  
“你那个对手是洪家找来的，你在台上把他打成那样，小心人家报复你。”张若昀故意板起脸。  
刘昊然不吃他那一套：“怎么？他还想在拳台上弄死我？有本事就来，我等着。”  
刘昊然这话说得满，张若昀虽然还是放心不下，却也相信他。刘昊然从小练拳，能打过他的确实没有几个。  
“再说了——”刘昊然贴着张若昀的唇，“哥，你不是都把他们抓住了嘛。”  
张若昀失笑，伸手掐了一把刘昊然的脸。他喜欢拳击台上的刘昊然，他从第一次看到刘的比赛就爱上了这个自信倨傲的男孩。平日里阳光温和的男孩在拳台上才会暴露出他性格里的暴虐和残酷，张若昀爱他拳台上的残暴，眷恋他生活里的温柔，更着迷于此刻自己面前两者兼有的他。

“打舒服了吗？”  
“舒服。”  
“既然打舒服了，那就跟我走一趟吧。”  
张若昀掏出手铐在刘昊然的面前晃了晃，刘昊然见状拉下脸，大咧咧地坐在更衣室的长椅，手指转着手铐玩，一副拒捕的混不吝样子。  
“警察先生，我犯什么罪了？”  
“故意杀人。”张若昀配合着刘昊然，“你的哥哥，两天前死了。”  
“我没杀他。”刘昊然做出被冤枉的表情，满脸无辜，“他是车祸死的，跟我没有关系。”  
“不承认？”张若昀挑起眉。  
“真的不是我，警察先生，你就放我走吧。”刘昊然耷拉着眉毛，冲张若昀眨眼。  
“一句话就想让我放你走？”张若昀走近刘昊然，手指拂过他喉结上的汗水。  
“那警察先生想要什么？”刘昊然一把搂着张若昀的腰，把他往自己身上带，张若昀一个没站稳，顺着他的手劲坐在了他的腿上。  
“你说呢。”张若昀抓着刘昊然的头发，一口咬上他的唇。

更衣室门外传来人群的吵闹和警察的呵斥，被突然控制再加上刚才的比赛，观众还处在肾上腺素高涨的时候，他们冲撞着警察的包围，八角笼的铁链被晃得哗哗作响。  
更衣室内的两个人却对外面的骚动置若罔闻，现在他们有更重要的事要做。  
刘昊然搂着张若昀的腰，一手按着他的腿，肉棒插在张若昀的身体里，他颠了两下，满意的听到张若昀难耐的惊喘。  
“哥，你听，外面开枪了。”  
刘昊然把他挺立的乳果含在嘴里，尖利的虎牙轻咬着乳尖。  
“别，别管他们，唔……”  
张若昀坐在他的腿上，小幅度的晃着腰，让硬挺的冠头碾磨着自己后穴里的敏感点，他半眯着一双眼，双臂紧紧缠着刘昊然的脖子，嘴上恋恋不舍地吻着他的双唇。  
“哥，下次穿警服给我操好不好？”刘昊然配合着给了他一个煽情的湿吻，贴着张若昀的耳朵，小虎牙轻咬着耳廓。  
张若昀耳尖通红，刘昊然本就低沉的嗓音侵染着情欲，磁性的声音传到张若昀的耳朵里，刺激的张若昀浑身发软，大脑一片昏沉，嘴里胡乱答应着。  
“好，你，你快点……”  
刘昊然奸计得逞，含着张若昀的耳垂轻舔，手掌把张若昀的双乳拢在掌心，用了点力气揉捏。张若昀的胸比一般男人大了不少，也更软，刘昊然特别喜欢玩他的胸，他又是练拳的，手上没有轻重，每次都能刺激得张若昀直接射出来。  
刘昊然抓着张若昀的胸揉弄，丰满的乳肉和红润的乳尖从指缝里露出来，刘昊然含住乳尖吮吸，酥麻的快感让张若昀浑身如过电一般，挺着胸往刘昊然的嘴里送，身下早已抬头的阴茎蹭着刘昊然结实的小腹，一个重重的吮吸之后，张若昀挺着腰射了出来。

“哥你好快啊。”刘昊然抹了一把自己身上的精液，在张若昀的耳边调笑他。  
张若昀正沉浸在被揉射的快感里，没听清刘昊然的话就被一把抱起来，姿势的突然改变让粗硬的肉棒在张若昀的身体里重重磨了两下，爽得他昂头惊呼一声，带着哭音，慌乱的地搂着刘昊然的脖子，不太满意的在刘昊然的肩上咬了一口。  
刘昊然由着他咬，就着操干的姿势走向更衣室的房门。  
埋在后穴的肉棒随着刘昊然的走动抽插起来，肉冠在敏感点附近磨蹭着，时不时压到那一点，快感一小波一小波的袭来，张若昀的双腿紧紧缠着刘昊然，在他身上蹭着。  
快感如隔靴搔痒，让习惯了粗暴性爱的张若昀不满足地哼出声，他亲着刘昊然的下巴，断断续续的喊他：“昊然……别走了……难受……”  
刘昊然没有理他，几步走到门后，把张若昀一把压在门上，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“抱紧我。”  
“什么……啊！”  
张若昀晕晕乎乎，刘昊然身上混杂着血腥气的荷尔蒙和大开大合的操干让他神智昏沉，还没反应过来，后穴就传来密集的快感。  
刘昊然抓着他的腰，骤然加快了下身抽插的速度，肉体拍打的声音充斥着狭小的更衣室，夹杂着黏糊的呻吟和喘息。  
粗硬的肉棒不顾后穴湿润软肉的挽留，每次都抽出大半再猛地全部插进去，硕大的肉棱抵着最敏感的一点来回顶弄，操得张若昀气息凌乱，眼神茫然地喘息着。  
刘昊然捏着张若昀的下巴卷他的舌头深吻着，他下身还在凶狠的操干着，脸上的伤口在性爱中显得更加性感，他那双黑亮的眼睛沉淀着欲望，像食肉的野兽。  
刘昊然线条流畅的下巴绷直，汗水顺着他的额头划过脸庞，挂在他胸口的纹身上，他的胸口纹着复杂的花纹，怒放的玫瑰簇拥着一个字母。

“Z”，是张若昀的名字。

张若昀被他迷得神魂颠倒，手掌迷恋的摸着刘昊然抱着自己的手臂，伸出舌头舔过他胸前的纹身，舌尖轻吮着刘昊然锁骨上的伤口。  
细小的疼痛让刘昊然皱了下眉，刺激了他的浴火，他的手臂上青筋鼓起，卡着张若昀的腿弯把他狠狠按在自己的阴茎上。  
“唔……轻一点，轻……啊！”张若昀的求饶声被刘昊然含进嘴里，鼻子里哼出难耐的呻吟，张若昀挣扎着想把手伸到下面，却被刘昊然一把攥住，拉着他把手臂放在自己肩上。

“哥，我操射你好不好？”  
男孩含着张若昀丰润的双唇，语气温柔，下身却毫不留情，在那张高热紧致的小嘴里横冲直撞，柔软的血肉顺从的迎接着入侵者的进攻，充血的小口可怜兮兮的含着肉棒，穴口一片湿润。  
刘昊然将张若昀钉在自己的性器上，分出手去握住张若昀的阴茎，拇指在张开的马眼上坏心眼的摩擦。  
张若昀的腿已经软了，夹不住刘昊然的腰，双脚垂在两侧随着猛烈的操弄无助的晃动着，他的腿根被撞的一片通红，腰上也被掐的红了一片，现在又被人限制了高潮，无法释放的痛苦夹杂着奇异的快感让张若昀哭出声。  
“放开……让我、我想……”  
刘昊然充耳不闻，身下抽插的速度更快了，撞得门板哐哐作响。  
几个快速的深插之后，张若昀终于忍不住，他后背绷直，如潮水一般汹涌的快感席卷而来，他脸颊绯红，修长的颈脖向后仰去，他的小腹颤抖着，后穴绞紧了身体里的还在肆虐的肉棒，强烈的快感鞭打张若昀措手不及，只能缩在刘昊然的怀里，胡乱喊着刘昊然的名字被生生操射了第二次。  
刘昊然低喘着享受后穴高潮后的紧致，他亲了一口张若昀的鼻尖，挺着腰再次抽动起来。  
在不应期被操让张若昀浑身发红，他讨好地去亲刘昊然的脖子，求饶似的舔着喉结，手指抚摸刘昊然的胸膛。  
“别，别动了……难受…你快点射……”  
性爱中的刘昊然一向话不多，也有点专制，他的手臂撑在门板上，又插了几百下才抵着后穴深处的敏感处射了出来。  
被内射的满足感让张若昀喟叹出声，舒服的浑身发软，他还没有从高潮中缓过神，腻人的紧紧贴着刘昊然赤裸的上身，痴迷的去摸自己的小腹。  
殷红的舌尖从张若昀丰润的双唇中探出来，看得刘昊然一阵心痒，他把不安分的舌尖含在唇间与自己纠缠，两个人在充满性爱气息的更衣室接吻，像两条交尾的鱼。

掉在地上的一堆衣服里响起手机来电的铃声，张若昀窝着刘昊然的怀里烦躁地皱起眉，懒洋洋的捡起手机一看，是他的一个线人，张若昀随手挂断，他打了个哈欠，把手铐扔进刘昊然的手里。  
“自己拷上吧。”  
刘昊然苦着脸：“哥，一定要进局子吗？”  
“我们说好的，我不拦你杀你那个同父异母的大哥，但后面的事你得听我的。”张若昀正色，“现在你那个便宜后妈已经起了疑心，她不杀你不会善罢甘休，我们讨论过，监狱在我眼皮子底下，是最安全的地方。”  
刘昊然不服气地撇嘴：“她查不到的，我做的很干净。”  
“她已经联系了洪家的人，今天中间人和洪家的军师都在，他们今天想在拳台上把你打死，以后也更不会太平。”张若昀仔细地替刘昊然绑好手腕上的绷带，确保手铐不会让他受伤，“你先进去避避风头，在回到港城之前，不许再杀人。”  
“以前又不是没杀过……”刘昊然嘟囔，摆弄着手铐。  
张若昀横了他一眼，刘昊然赶紧在自己嘴上比了个拉拉链的手势，老老实实给自己带上手铐。  
张若昀被刘昊然假装乖巧的样子逗得哭笑不得，两个人又接了个热烈的吻，张若昀勾着手铐链子，带他走出更衣室。

3.  
张若昀接到线人的邮件时，刚结束了一场彻夜审讯，洪家的那个脸上有刀疤的军师如锯嘴的葫芦，张若昀差点打瞎他的眼睛，硬是没有探出口风，只好先放人。  
张若昀回到办公室，靠在椅背上，点开了那封加密的邮件。  
是刘昊然大哥被暗杀的全过程以及其母的调查进度。显然这个女人并不是完全的蠢货，即便没有查出全部的真相，她也意识到了刘昊然的威胁性。  
张若昀删除邮件，在办公室点着了一根烟。

刘昊然杀了自己同父异母的大哥这件事，张若昀其实早有心理准备。  
刘昊然的家庭复杂且狗血，刘父跟刘昊然的生母没有感情，刘父结婚没两年就出轨有了大儿子，一直瞒到刘昊然出生，刘母突然得知刘父有个私生子，郁结于心加上产后虚弱，在刘昊然五岁那年就跳楼自杀了。  
那之后二房带着大儿子登堂入室，刘昊然就被送到纽约，长到十几岁整天混迹街头，寻衅滋事，明明不缺钱，却非要去地下拳馆打黑拳，脸上新伤叠旧伤，打完了跟着拳馆里的混混一起去酒吧飞叶子，刘父也索性不再管他，只给钱不问生死。  
刘昊然18岁生日那天，仇家找上门，踩着刘昊然的头要杀他，他拼死逃出来，无处可去，只有躲进张若昀的车里。  
张若昀永远都忘不掉，那个在拳台上骄傲如神的小王子满身的伤，漂亮的脸上全是伤口，抽着凉气向张若昀扯出一个笑，缩在他的车里问他能不能送自己去医院。

想到这里，张若昀握紧了拳。窗外，洪家的车停在警局门口，刀疤男大摇大摆走进车里，扬长而去。  
张若昀站在窗前，拨通了一个电话。  
刘昊然要接手家族的生意，要躲回本属于他的一切，手上沾血是必定的。张若昀有私心，不希望刘昊然跟这些事情扯上关系，但现在避无可避，张若昀只有尽可能的替刘昊然扫清障碍，让他毫无顾虑的坐稳位置。

他的小王子如果注定要走上满是鲜血的道路，那么他愿意做王子身边的骑士。  
那个躲在他车里浑身是血的刘昊然，他再也不想看到。

凌晨的唐人街，张若昀的车停在一家中餐馆前，餐馆已经不营业了，中间的木桌前坐着三个男人，正悠闲的抽着雪茄。  
张若昀扯了扯领带，推门走了进去。  
“张警官，我会以为你不会来了。”  
张若昀还没坐下，其中一个高个男人就大声说起话，斜着眼去看张若昀。  
张若昀却平静地坐下来，眼睛在这三个男人之间转了一圈。  
都是洪家的人，洪家的两个儿子和刀疤男，周围没有其他人。  
“废话少说，我的条件已经摆在这了，跟我联手或者退出，事成之后，蒲城的赌场可以给你们。”张若昀双手交叉搁在腿上。  
“张警官还能做得了刘家的主？”洪大少眯着小眼，猥琐的眼神上下打量着张若昀，“刘家的少爷看来也不是白伺候的。”  
张若昀不为所动，甚至没有去看他。  
“谁都知道刘家不看重刘昊然，你凭什么开这样的条件。”洪二少比他哥有点脑子。  
“凭他姓刘。”刘家大少爷被杀的消息看来还没有传到这里，张若昀并没有贸然说出真相。  
刀疤男大笑起来，按灭手里的雪茄：“姓刘算什么，死人姓什么叫什么，都无所谓。”  
张若昀抬起眼，死死盯住对面的刀疤男人。  
他的眼神冷冰冰的，犹如草丛里的毒蛇，刀疤男背后一阵发紧，不自然地换了个坐姿。  
“一句话。”张若昀终于开口，“联手或者退出，之前你们想杀刘昊然的事我可以一笔勾销，否则我们没有必要谈下去。”  
洪大少冲张若昀的脸喷出一口烟雾，鄙夷地看着他。  
烟雾熏着张若昀的头，他垂眸，抽出口袋里的手帕擦了擦手。  
对面的男人对他老旧的做派嗤之以鼻，张若昀听着他们的笑声，慢条斯理地将手帕收进口袋。

下一秒，张若昀迅速从身后掏出枪，在对面的人反应过来之前，子弹穿过洪家两个儿子的额头，打落了对面墙上的挂画，他们身体僵直了一瞬，随即直直的砸在桌子上，收银台后面的菲裔女人在枪声中抱着头尖叫着跑出餐馆。  
还没从突然的变故反应过来的刀疤男躲在桌子下，他抖着手想去摸枪，张若昀却突然掀翻了木桌，蹲在他面前。  
张若昀一脚踩上他的手，男人的惨叫刚露出来一声，就被抵住下颚的枪口吓得憋了回去。  
男人惊惧地看着张若昀，哆嗦着嘴唇，还想说什么话，张若昀懒得听，干脆地扣下了扳机。  
子弹贯穿男人的头颅，血混着脑浆溅在张若昀的脸上。  
张若昀抹了一把脸上的秽物，嫌恶的皱起眉，他从口袋里抽出手帕，快速地擦干净脸和枪，随手将沾了血浆的手帕扔在了尸体上。

凌晨的纽约街头弥漫着薄雾，张若昀站在街边，远处的街景模糊，雾气中的纽约就如同一个巨大的玻璃瓶子，将所有的罪恶与血腥都笼罩在其中，任由他们相互撕咬，张若昀觉得自己也是玻璃罩中的一员，靠啃噬着别人为生，最终也会有一天死在罩子日渐稀薄的空气中。

这时，一辆黑色的Agera停在了街对面，车门打开，刘昊然坐在车里，笑着朝他挥手，他穿着一件衬衫，唇边露出尖利可爱的小虎牙，脸上的伤痕泛着红。  
张若昀惊讶了一瞬，随即无奈地摇摇头，刘昊然又贿赂狱警“越狱”，他竖起风衣的领子，向刘昊然的方向迈开脚步。

纽约是一座密不透风的玻璃瓶，在血肉堆积起来的荒寂土壤上，只盛开着一朵鲜艳的玫瑰。  
骑士手握着利剑，斩断所有长着利刺的荆棘，只为保护最后的玫瑰。

张若昀打开车门，在稀薄缠绵的氧气中，亲吻着他的玫瑰。

6.傻逼

1.  
张若昀抹了一把鼻子，鲜红的血蹭在他嘴上，他对刘昊然说：“咱俩分了吧。”  
刘昊然窝在床边抖着手，半天没点着烟，他又烦躁起来，手里的打火机重重摔在墙上，立刻四分五裂，张若昀的话传到他耳朵里，他头都没抬一下，从嗓子里挤出一声骂，不知道是冲张若昀还是地上的一片狼藉。  
张若昀没理他，他从地上爬起来，踉跄了两步走到门边。  
“刘昊然，你是不是觉得我就是个傻逼？”张若昀靠在门上，他鼻青脸肿，嘴里被打破了皮，讲话的时候渗的牙上都是血，活像个鬼。  
刘昊然终于有了点反应，他掀开眼皮，眼珠子混混沌沌，眼白里全是血丝，透着一股木然，一动不动的盯着张若昀。  
“刘昊然，我他妈不想再给你当傻逼了。”  
张若昀一口血沫吐在地上，跨出窄小的租屋。  
关上房门前他回头看了一眼，刘昊然还窝在那里，拳头关节上全是伤口，他赤着脚，双膝抵着肩膀，那半根烟抖在了地上，他倔强地一直看着张若昀，双唇紧抿，乌亮的眼睛眨了一下，漏出一滴眼泪，顺着他的脸挂在下颚，他朝张若昀的方向伸出手，指甲刮着地板有细小的声响。  
刘昊然整个人灰蒙蒙的，像只得知自己要被遗弃的小狗。  
张若昀有种大仇得报的快感，他想笑，嘴巴一动扯到了伤口，疼得他呲牙。他关上房门，砰地一声，像一块巨石落在张若昀的心里，惊得他浑身一抖。

张若昀不是第一次想分手，自每一次被刘昊然歇斯底里地殴打之后他都想一走了之，可每一次他都没有成功过。张若昀形容他们之间的关系是像吸毒，明知道没有什么好结果，可就是摆脱不了。  
凌晨的街道刮着冷风，张若昀一个人在路上慢慢的走，偶尔有路过的人好奇地看他的脸，他也知道自己现在人不人鬼不鬼，刘昊然疯劲上来下手没有轻重，平时握话筒的手像有千斤重，雨点一样砸在他脸上身上，一直打到他吐血或者自己打累了才停下来。  
刘昊然第一次跟他动手，是在他们同居后的某一天，刘昊然在他们的租屋里鼓捣他的音乐。他唱地下，长得帅有实力，台上台下两个人，张若昀没见过他这款，被迷得不行，一头就栽了进去，但他们其实并不是那么合适的一对，总会为一些事情吵架。  
张若昀家世好，有长相又有钱，前三十多年一直游戏人间，某一任前女友在被甩之前曾指天发誓他早晚会遭报应，张若昀呲笑着扔过去一张卡，他不信这个，直到他遇到刘昊然。  
刘昊然是个不那么地下的地下歌手，他唱他的摇滚，上了台像按了开关，有股子疯劲，他在光怪陆离的音乐里举着手臂，像鲜明的旗帜，带着底下的人群跟着他跨越爱与癫狂。  
但是台下，刘昊然又没那么特立独行。他就读于知名大学，没事喜欢骑着单车逛北京城，T恤被风吹得鼓起来，脸上挂着汗水，露着小虎牙明晃晃的冲张若昀笑。他从长街那头飞奔而来，一下就撞进所有人的心里。  
爱情不讨论合不合适，张若昀亲吻着刘昊然的唇，吻着他脸上那颗淡淡的小痣，刘昊然的眼睛在灯下盛着一整片天的星星，张若昀在他身边刹住脚步，他一字一句说我爱你，好像他们就是天生的一对。  
这份爱情从一开始就像一场大火，刘昊然手里举着火把路过，唯独困住张若昀的脚步，他义无反顾走进这场灾难里，火焰烫得他遍体鳞伤。

那天他们又吵了一架，刘昊然面无表情，甚至没有大的情绪起伏，就那么看着张若昀，把自己固定成雕塑。他的无动于衷惹恼了张若昀，他摔门出去，很晚才回去，进门被一股浓烈的烟味熏得头晕，屋里没开灯，只有床边一点火光。  
怎么不开灯啊？  
张若昀摸着开关问。  
刘昊然问，你回来干什么。  
怎么了还不让人回家啦？  
张若昀随口哄他，这对他来说就是个习惯，男的女的都一样，哄一哄总会好的。手刚摸到开关，屋里的吊灯亮得张若昀眯起眼睛，刘昊然窝在床边，脚边堆着一堆烟头。  
张若昀走过去蹲在他旁边，用肩膀拱他，嬉笑着问，还没消气？  
刘昊然没说话，一把抓住了他的领带。  
张若昀察觉到不对，但他并没有往不好的方向想，他没有任何准备，被刘昊然抓着头用力撞向地板，额头磕在冰凉的地板上咚的一声，撞得张若昀头晕目眩，他还没有反应过来，耳朵紧接着被打了一拳，耳鸣声在他的脑子里回荡。  
那是刘昊然第一次动手，不是他最后一次。  
张若昀知道自己算是帮凶，刘昊然狠狠踹他的小腹，他的脚长得很好看，踩着张若昀的胸膛，一下一下的跺，张若昀握着他的脚踝，一句痛呼卡在嗓子里，呕出一口胃液。  
刘昊然咬他的手臂，掐着张若昀的脖子操他，嘶吼着质问他为什么不滚，为什么回来时张若昀恨不得立刻逃离，可等到刘昊然恢复了理智，又变成了那个聪敏甜蜜，才华横溢的男孩时，张若昀就立刻被抽干了坚定。  
男孩总在施暴之后示弱，揉着张若昀手腕上的伤痕，脸贴着他的掌心向他道歉，他脸上的委屈和撒娇罗列的一清二楚，张若昀觉得就像一台精密的计算机，写了所有的程序，总是在最合适的出现。  
骗子。  
张若昀知道刘昊然是个骗子，他平静地听张若昀惨叫，事后又窝在张若昀的颈侧，一句我想你能让张若昀顷刻间丢盔弃甲。  
张若昀像战场上最没有立场的战士，他见不得刘昊然流露出哪怕一点点的失落或难过，男孩脸上所有的负面情绪都像刀凌迟着张若昀，他抱着刘昊然，缠着纱布的手拍着他的后背。  
没关系。于是他一次又一次说。

“真他妈的操蛋！”想到这，张若昀唾弃起自己的窝囊，他觉得这就是报应，他前十几年做的孽，刘昊然全还回来了。  
他从刘昊然的租屋走出去老远，朝老天爷比出中指。

2.  
张若昀的无名指指根纹着一圈纹身，玫瑰花枝的形状，长刺的枝条围着一朵小小的玫瑰花，这朵玫瑰颤巍巍的，纹的时候却疼得张若昀破口大骂，刘昊然在他旁边哈哈大笑，露出后背上的一大片纹身，炫耀似得。  
“哥你看我这么大一片我都没嚎！”  
“你他妈的，不是跟我说不疼的吗？”张若昀横眉怒目，伸出一只脚踢刘昊然。  
刘昊然笑嘻嘻的，一闪身躲了过去，在纹身工作室里摸摸这个碰碰那个，片刻之后又悄悄蹲在张若昀腿边，握着他另一只手小幅度的晃荡，仰着头问他。  
“真的很疼吗？”  
他的声音很轻，生怕大了一点会让加重张若昀的疼痛。  
张若昀低头去看刘昊然，刘昊然吸溜吸溜鼻子，一双漂亮的眼睛含着水儿，鼓着脸，好像随时会流出眼泪。张若昀感觉自己半边身体都软了下去，反握着刘昊然的手逗他。  
“是我纹还是你纹？多大的人了怎么还兴哭鼻子呢，要不然不纹了？”  
刘昊然一下跳起来：“那不行！你都答应我了！”  
这次轮到张若昀大笑起来，他骂刘昊然傻逼，笑得纹身师差点失手，嫌弃地让张若昀不要乱动。

刘昊然掐着他的脖子往墙上撞的时候张若昀也想过，那个心疼他纹身的男孩跟面前这个下了死手的恶魔，究竟是不是一个人。

刘昊然背后也纹着一个纹身，他们在一起之后去纹的，刘昊然虽然唱地下，但是好歹还上着学，家教又传统，连金链子都不爱带，更别说纹身了。  
张若昀第一次见他的时候，他穿着一身白T运动裤，头发抓得乱乱的，凌晨的工体群魔乱舞，他在那群妖魔鬼怪中间，干净得像棵压不弯的胡杨树。  
他凑过来，一板一眼的打招呼，向张若昀确认自己有没有走错地方，张若昀以为是哪个跟朋友出来玩的大学生走错了地方，还特地说了清吧在对面，刘昊然歪着头有点疑惑，还是礼貌的道谢，在张若昀身边站定，为台上的rapper鼓掌。  
张若昀在炫目的灯光下偷偷观察他，光线在他挺直的鼻梁上划过，他脸上透着亮，望向舞台的眼睛里烧着一小团火焰。  
真漂亮。张若昀听到自己在心里感叹，差点脱口而出。  
那晚刘昊然上台的时候live都快要结束。混迹在工体的夜行动物们也到了该回到巢穴的时候，躺在卡座里四仰八叉，露出疲倦的真容。  
刘昊然在这个时候走上台，他长得好，首先激起了一部分男女的感官，但也只是一小部分。然后刘昊然开始唱，他那时还没有原创，偏爱英式和国内老派摇滚，唱一首小众的玫瑰，加了自己的东西，间奏的鼓声和他的声音轻而易举夺走所有人的注意力。  
张若昀也是其中之一，他周围的人跟着舞台上的刘昊然蹦着跳着，他却站在原地，他的眼睛跟着刘昊然转动，刘昊然笑着，双指并拢飞出去一个吻。暧昧的红光笼罩着他们，印证着一个夜晚里无际的甜美。  
张若昀在live结束后拦住他，问他是否愿意去喝一杯。  
刘昊然露出一点虎牙尖儿，说好啊。  
他们在房间里接吻，上了几回床之后张若昀搬进了刘昊然的租屋，他们没有明确过彼此的关系，张若昀说爱他，刘昊然笑，勾着他的下巴在他脸上亲了一口，啵的一声，张若昀的耳边忽然响起前女友赌的咒，他感觉自己的报应是来了。

可生活总会每况愈下，就像张若昀以为自己终于不用独自入睡，现在又孤零零倒在自己家里的床上。张若昀仰躺着，对着头上的黄灯干瞪眼，他费了半天劲，死乞白赖的躺到刘昊然的身边，结果还是自己把自己踢了出来。  
他突然感到一阵悲哀。前十几年的恋爱生涯里面对争吵和不合他一向选择逃避，可耻但确实有用，没人比他更懂得怎样从一段关系中消失，对于这个他甚至是引以为傲的。  
可当他面对刘昊然，这一切都没有了用处，在刘昊然第一次打他之前他们有过很多次争吵，无非都是一些小事，刘昊然抱着头挽留他，说我们聊聊吧，可张若昀每一次都选择沉默，然后站起来一走了之。  
这种折磨人的冷战断断续续发生了很多次，终于有一天刘昊然爆发了，他一拳一拳打张若昀的脸，大声地咒骂着，他让张若昀滚开，可眼泪却落在张若昀的伤口上，疼得他打了个哆嗦。

你别走。  
等到刘昊然终于平静下来，放下拳头，缩在一堆碎玻璃渣旁边，一米八几的个子挤在角落里，他从双膝中抬起脸，哀伤的说话，呜呜咽咽的，好像一只初生的奶狗。  
他的眼睛，他的嘴巴，他的鼻子，他脸上的每一寸皮肉的走向，都好像是按着张若昀的弱点长的，面对心爱男孩的示弱他理所应当的投降了。流弹击中张若昀的理智，他慌忙爬过去，满地的玻璃渣划破他的手，他给刘昊然擦眼泪，擦得刘昊然满脸的血，他亲吻着刘昊然通红的眼睛。  
我不会走。  
张若昀低下头，跪倒在刘昊然的身边，虔诚地近乎祈祷。  
刘昊然哭起来像有铃铛在张若昀的耳边响，铃声让他留在刘昊然的身边，让他一次一次的回头，自己把脖子上的绳索系紧，又将绳子的另一端交到刘昊然的手里。

3.  
刘昊然总有一万种方法让张若昀回头，最狠的无非就是一句我爱你。  
那一次刘昊然在客厅打鼓，告诉张若昀自己下周有个live，张若昀刚醒过来，嘈杂的鼓声让他不太舒服，他心头涌上一阵不耐烦，扭身留给刘昊然一个后脑勺。  
知道了，再说吧。  
刘昊然打鼓的动作停了下来。  
你什么意思，不想去就直说。  
张若昀没好气地撇了他一眼，你丫有病吧。  
张若昀手里的杯子重重磕在桌子上，刘昊然从对面走过来，手里的鼓棒劈头盖脸抽下来，他揪着张若昀的衣领把他惯在地板上，膝盖压着他的手，他把愤怒砸在张若昀的身上，布满血丝的眼睛剜着张若昀的肉，他强迫张若昀看着他，咬着牙问他。  
我有病，我他妈是有病，你他妈的缠着我干什么！  
你怎么不滚？  
刘昊然抽断了鼓棒，木屑飞的到处都是，他把张若昀的头按在地上，地板上洇着一滩血，刘昊然一遍又一遍的吼。  
他们都滚了，你怎么不滚？  
你怎么不滚！

那次刘昊然打到张若昀晕过去，醒过来之后张若昀逃回自己的家，他拿冰袋敷自己肿起来的脸，嘶嘶地倒抽凉气，他手里摸着自己的手机，屏幕灭了又按亮，微信置顶刘昊然给他发了消息，问他来不来看他的live。  
柴犬卖萌的动态表情下面跟着一句，你来好不好。  
表情里臊眉耷眼的柴犬跟刘昊然一模一样，蹲在张若昀的面前，圆溜的眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
张若昀把冰袋扔在一旁，从衣柜里寻摸出一顶棒球帽，又找出来一件长外套遮住手臂上一道一道的血棱子，对着镜子穿戴好之后他想了一会，又戴上了眼镜，他看着镜子里全副武装的自己，小声骂了一句，操。  
刘昊然说的没错，是他要缠着刘昊然的，刘昊然没有表态，他自作自受，耳光甩得一个比一个响。  
真他妈的傻逼。

周末的工体人照样多，张若昀蹲在门口抽完一根烟才进去，live已经开场有一会了，张若昀躲在人群最后往舞台上看，刘昊然站在舞台中央，他脸上全是汗，他摘下耳返，灯光暗了下去，键盘凄然的声音充斥全场，刘昊然在短暂的前奏后开口唱，是一首情歌。  
刘昊然操着一口蹩脚的粤语，他脱下身上汗湿的背心，台下男男女女疯狂的尖叫起来，刘昊然却丝毫不在乎人群的躁动，他在一束追光中跪下来，脖子上的狗牌跟着他的动作垂在他的心口，银质的坠子反射着耀眼的光芒，狗牌上刻着他两的名字。刘昊然把头抵在地上，露出脊柱，看的张若昀心惊，突出的骨节仿佛尖利的长刺，挣扎要刺破他的皮肤。  
他在越来越急切地鼓点中唱副歌，声嘶力竭地唱那一句我爱你，冷冰冰的灯光照着刘昊然的背，张若昀看到他赤裸的背上生长着一朵怒放的玫瑰，簇拥着张若昀的脸，鼻尖上的那颗痣像露水，刻在他赤裸的后背上，如同一个戳记。  
刘昊然看起来那么痛苦那么悲伤，他就是有这种魔力，让台下的人跟着他笑，又跟着他哭。  
张若昀在台下，身边的人尖叫着，他的心里升腾起一股怪异的满足感，周围的人哭喊着，他在墨镜后大笑，脸上的伤口扯裂开，又让他疼得哭出来。  
刘昊然说爱他，在他把自己打到晕厥之后。  
张若昀想起自己第一次见刘昊然，他在舞台上唱歌，在张若昀的心里种了一颗种子，现在他再一次看刘昊然站在舞台上，他心里的种子生根发芽，毒草早已漫山遍野，他想去拔，却发现扯着根带出来了自己的血肉筋骨。  
刘昊然问他你怎么不滚，他怎么走，他去哪里到最后都要顺着来时的血迹回到原地，他被打到晕过去，醒来之后还是想见刘昊然，他心甘情愿的，谁他妈的都怪不了。

Live结束之后他们在刘昊然的租屋里做爱，他们在床上翻滚，互相撕咬，十指相缠，恨不得融进彼此的骨血里，刘昊然背上的玫瑰生出枝条锁住张若昀的脚，勒住他的咽喉，他如溺水的人大口的呼吸，刘昊然吻着他的唇，虎牙咬住他的舌尖，仁慈的渡给他一口活下去的气。  
张若昀拥抱着刘昊然，感受着年轻的男孩在他身体里的每一下律动，他紧紧贴着刘昊然的胸膛，听着他有力的心跳，仿佛想要钻进刘昊然的心里，透过跳动的心脏去抚摸那朵血红的玫瑰。  
他们在昏暗的房间里亲吻、做爱，拼命牵制着彼此的快感与痛苦，一起坠入看不见底的深海。  
张若昀太清楚自己想要什么，他想和刘昊然相爱到海枯，手指上的一圈纹身是他签下的婚约，就算是死去，也想与刘昊然共赴。  
而刘昊然呢，他要一个人，可以容纳他的疯狂和阴暗，张若昀带着伤痕回到他身边，他把他的脸纹在身上，为他的受害者唱一首爱情的歌。  
他们早就相等，离开对方如切肤，只有彼此捆绑，苦海慈航。

“我好想你。”  
刘昊然的声音闷闷的，张若昀听到脑子里的一声清脆的铃响，于是他扭过头，再一次主动把脸伸了过去。  
刘昊然背后的花瓣掉在他身上，他的眼睛里漫上一片血红，闭上眼睛之前他看到玫瑰散落了刘昊然满手。  
他是帮凶，是合谋，他把玫瑰纹在无名指上，也是傻逼一个。

4.  
张若昀从不太安稳的睡眠中醒过来，头顶上灯还亮着。他再一次梦见了那次在舞台为自己唱歌的刘昊然，他举起手，手指上的一圈玫瑰花还好好的在那里，张若昀的胸膛被巨石压得喘不上气，他双手覆盖住脸，缓缓吐出一口气。  
他坐起身，打开手机，微信没有新消息，置顶的柴犬头像死气沉沉，张若昀去卫生间洗了把脸，坐在马桶上点着一根烟，烟熏着他的头，蓝色的烟雾在镜子前氤氲不清又挥散不去。  
烟灰掉在他腿上，张若昀终于站起来，穿过铅色的烟雾回到卧室，他慢慢的穿好衣服，长袖衬衫遮住他脖子上的指印，他脸上的红肿消下去了一些，但还是带上了墨镜。  
张若昀迈着脚步朝门口走去，在玄关打开门。  
然后他看到刘昊然蹲在他的门前，抬头看他，紧抿起双唇。  
张若昀顿在原地，他们在狭小的走廊里对峙，张若昀仔细的观察着刘昊然的脸，这个精明的小混蛋算计好了每一份悲伤，那张漂亮的脸上带着精心准备好的示弱。  
可怜的、倔强地小狗眼睛里蓄满了委屈，眼泪溢出眼眶砸在地上，张若昀心里的铃铛大响，心脏传来熟悉的被击打的钝痛。  
终于张若昀再一次败下阵来，他把门敞开。  
“进来吧。”  
他对刘昊然说，铃铛终于不响了，他的心脏恢复了跳动，一列火车终于开进了正轨。  
刘昊然跌跌撞撞跑过来，将他的手抓在掌心。  
男孩的掌心很热，带着些许湿润，热气覆盖着张若昀手指上的玫瑰，纹身微微发起烫，潮气顺着皮肤一直淌进张若昀的四肢百骸。  
他牵着刘昊然的手，细细的摩擦着他手指上的薄茧，他将刘昊然带进房间，门在他身后砰地一声关起来。  
傻逼。  
张若昀在心里骂了一句，不知道是在说自己还是说刘昊然。

那块巨石消失了，他终于能顺畅的呼吸起来了。


End file.
